Hallelujah
by FirstxLove
Summary: "Eric, Godric is gone." And suddenly, Camilla's British accent did not amuse him so much. Eric/OC 12/19/11: Hey cats, this isn't dead. I've been working on it. Expect an update soon. Apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm new here (obviously) but I want to give this a try, I guess. I'd really like some constructive criticism, but any review would do. Just don't hate! It's going to seem fairly - hm what's the word - well, it might seem a little "overused". Or something to that point. However, I'd really like to point out that I do have a direction in this fanfiction. Just as a forewarning, this circles around the HBO series because I haven't read the books - yet. Oh gosh, I hope at least some people might like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this except for Camilla and my storyline.**

It was noon and the sun was high in Shreveport. The sky was cloudless and the southern heat offered mercy to no one. People bustled around to finish tasks in a flurry. They shuffled around the streets, shopping, talking with one another, or doing nothing at all. Businesses ran and citizens lived their lives. Everything was almost normal. Almost.

Things were almost normal, except for the red Ferrari tearing through the paved roads. It took a sharp left in front of the local grocery store – forcing several patrons to jump back onto the sidewalk. The vehicle made its way past the popular vampire bar and onto the unpaved roads of the outer areas of the city.

The car only accelerated and was moving well over 180mph. The gravel ground loudly under the angry spin of the tires and dust billowed from behind the moving automobile. It travelled another twenty minutes before turning unto the driveway of a large, looming house.

It squealed to a quick stop beside a red Corvette and the driver's door opened and shut with a shattering bang. The driver of the Ferrari approached the black double doors of the house at a nearly inhuman pace. Pulling out the key to the house, it was quickly shoved in and turned, violently. The 25-digit key was punched in and the doors were forced open.

The home was silent. The buzz of the fridge echoed in the stillness and the glow of the oven clock burned a green '12:32' into the dark. The figure that had just entered narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the area. She knew none of the appliances were ever actually used and were really just for show. A low, guttural growl came from the female visitor and her head snapped in the direction of the stairs.

"ERIC!!"

* * *

He had known she was there as soon as she pushed the key into the door. When she stepped in, his senses were filled with her. Her scent, her emotions, and all of her movements – he knew them all. He started to push the naked human on his bed with his foot – a weak attempt at waking her up. He frowned when the human breathed out, her stale breath rank with alcohol. He groaned and pulled the bed sheet from the human who had served as both last night's meal and entertainment.

Then all hell broke loose.

Eric heard his name ring sharply throughout his home. The voice was angry and his vampire hearing picked up on bare feet running up the stairs. He waited and the footfalls finally stopped in front of the doors of the room he was in.

The double doors slammed open and there stood a tiny, dark-haired woman. She was wearing a pair of white, drawstring trousers and a white wife beater – his white wife beater. He inhaled and he smelled the sun that was constantly the one scent that stuck with her. He looked at the intruder's face and noticed one thing. She was seething with rage.

"Decency. Please." She hissed, glaring at him through the dark. He smirked and pulled on a pair of boxers. It was only then that his dinner finally decided to stir and make her presence known.

"Who's there, babe?" The human sat up in the bed, chest out and unabashed. Eric's frown returned and opened his mouth to retort.

"Leave now, human. This does not concern you." He looked at the dark haired woman at the door who uttered a snake-like hiss aimed at the blonde in his bed.

"I don't know who you are," she stood from the bed, her southern twang drawing out her vowels, "but I know that Eric and I are long from finished."

The clothed woman sighed in irritation and was instantly in front of the blonde, neck in hand. "I suggest you leave." She shoved the girl's dress into her bare chest. "You smell disgusting. I never want to see you again." She drew her face closer to the frightened girl. "Leave, or I'll kill you."

Without a word, the girl was dropped and she scrambled to put her dress on. Eric looked at the girl, who seemed like she was waiting for something. He cocked an eyebrow. "Do not come back. Ever." He told her without glamouring her. His words were harsh, but it expressed him quite well. The two waited until they heard the girl's feet stumble down the stairs and out the door, which slid closed behind her.

"Camilla, to what do I owe this plea-" She turned towards him sharply.

"Eric, Godric is gone." And suddenly, Camilla's British accent did not amuse him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoooooo-weee. Long time no see! I apologize. This update is sooo late! But school and stuff is eating me alive. Haha. So anyway, here it is! It's a lot longer to make up for the wait. And guess what? I'm already working on chapter three! Isn't that great? AND I'd like to thank to all you readers and especially reviewers! It makes me a little happy on the inside that someone out there is reading this thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own True Blood. **

**Have fun!**

"Godric, what are we doing here?" Eric was irritated. Several hours had already passed since sun down and he was itching to feed on a human. They surrounded him, but he could do nothing. Adding on to his irritation was the fact that this was a _human_ masquerade ball that Godric had been invited to – Eric was only a companion for his maker. The clothes he forced himself into restricted him from moving with the vampiric fluidity he was so accustomed to.

"Now, Eric." It unnerved Eric that his maker was so calm when surrounded by all these humans – all these potential meals. "King Henry kindly invited us to this 'masquerade', or so they call it, we should at least respect his request."

Eric growled in frustration. The incessant chattering around him did not interest him in the slightest. Instead it got under his skin. 'King Henry' was actually King Henry VIII of England and it was he who invited the pair to his atrocious gathering. The air was sweltering and the pungent aroma of body sweat pricked at Eric's nose – although, his heightened sense of smell should surely be the blame. The clothes he wore felt heavy and the mask on his face annoyed him no less. He clenched and unclenched his hands, checking to see if they could still function.

He was sure that the point of a masquerade was to be some sort of mysterious being – especially towards the opposite sex. After all, what was the point of the masks, if not to obscure one's face? His eyes traveled around the room until his gaze landed on the king. The king obviously did not pay attention to 'masquerade etiquette' as he was dressed none too inconspicuously in gold. Everything about him was gold – his hair, his clothes, his mask, and his rings. Everything was gold and Henry was the most eloquently dressed man in the room. Eric knew that he just called attention to himself. However, he did think that Henry's height did that well on its own – he towered over his fellow Englishmen.

The blonde vampire looked at his attire and thought it was not too shabby. Frankly, he thought that everyone else seemed to agree with him. Apart from the King, Eric and Godric were easily under the spotlight as well. He guessed that it might be from their 'eluding vampire charm'. This irritated Eric even more however, considering so many women crowded around him from time to time. Eric was just nearly about to lose his composure and suck one of them dry right then and there if not for Godric's hand restraining him ever so often.

Keeping his eyes on the king, he noticed that women practically swarmed around the man. He was having a hard time figuring out which of them was actually the Queen. He guessed that she might be the silent, unmoving woman sitting on a throne that was lowered slightly beside the King. Then again, what did he know of the English and their royalty? He had heard whispers of this King – market gossip. Henry was a man of rash actions, many women, and favored conflict. Everything always went the King's way apparently – especially women.

"Who is that?" Eric turned his head when Godric started to talk to the human on his left. The dark haired vampire tilted his chin to the right and Eric's eyes landed on the table in front of them.

"The one in the blue?" Godric nodded and the English man's mouth tipped into a small smile. "That is the King's newest favorite, Lady Camilla."

The Viking searched for women in blue and his gaze caught on a human girl in a light blue gown. Eric's eyebrow lifted up, minutely. She should not have stuck out so much – considering the fact that subtlety was the soul purpose of a masquerade – but she did.

She was the only human woman wearing that shade of blue. Her dress was laced with strings of gold and pearls and sapphires lined her dress. Her mask was white and blue with precious jewels adorning it. She clearly was a favorite of the King.

"Lady Camilla is absolutely beautiful and that is one of the reasons why the King wants her. He gave her that dress, you know?" Eric was right. How sweet - a dress from the King. Godric inclined his head in interest towards the fair-haired man speaking to him. "But she has never given into the King. He enjoys the chase, but it seems she does not want any part of the King."

As if knowing they were talking about her, Lady Camilla gazed directly at Eric. He took notice of her icy blue eyes – a shade he had never encountered. She nodded, acknowledging him, but he did not return the gesture. She turned to the person beside her and continued chatting idly.

"So she has not been touched by the King?" Godric clasped his hands together, interlocking his fingers.

"It's not that she has not been touched, but she will not let him. Like I said, she wants nothing of him." The human took a gulp of ale and chewed on whatever he shoveled into his mouth. "Do not take it me from me, though. It's all just gossip I hear from the ladies in waiting."

Eric knew the look on his maker's face. He was interested; he wanted her. Godric was a careful vampire. Handpicking his victims based on beauty and – well – he wasn't quite sure what else Godric looked for in his humans. Eric knew whatever it was Godric looked for, there was no exception, the human had to have it.

"Dance! It is time for dancing!" King Henry stood from his seat and politely offered his hand to the woman Eric had assumed was the Queen. The rest of the court watched as the Queen hesitated a moment before smiling brilliantly and daintily placed her hand in the King's.

Politely, the rest of the court watched as the King and Queen waltzed around in circles. "It is quite fascinating that the Queen is far older than the King." Eric nodded at Godric's statement. The Queen had a youthful glow to her that was not previously present – she was radiant. Slowly, other couples joined the royal duo in the waltz and Eric uncharacteristically wondered about Lady Camilla. He questioned if she was dancing and when he looked up, he noticed that she was still seated and all alone.

As if sensing her loneliness, Godric stood up and walked toward her with smooth fluidity. Eric observed as his maker caught the woman's attention and held his hand out. She gently clasped Godric's hand and followed the dark haired vampire into the center of the dancing pairs.

They were an immaculate dancing pair and quickly caught the eye of the people. A majority of the couples shuffled to the side and back to their seats. The King also, surprisingly, courteously gave Godric and Camilla the spotlight and escorted the Queen back to their thrones. Eric watched as Godric and his partner danced perfectly to the music. He watched as his maker's lips moved, speaking to Camilla so low that not even he could hear the older vampire.

Eric kept watching as the girl threw her head back, laughing jovially. He nearly smiled. The image and sound of this girl laughing filled him with an odd and unfamiliar feeling – something akin to joy. He caught himself before his lips tilted into a smile – it was something he rarely let himself do. Eric was surprised; this feeling he had never happened before – at least not since he was turned. However, what surprised him even more was the look on his maker's face as he twirled the woman around the floor. Eric had never seen Godric so happy – truly happy. He noted as Godric's joy made it all the way to his eyes, sparkling in a way Eric had seen only once.

The King – not one for staying out of the limelight for too long – stood from his seat and walked to the pair who were now dancing to a slower piece.

"May I cut in?" Godric's eyes quickly flashed with a ferocious threat before smoothing away into a callous stare.

"Yes, your Majesty." Far too quick for the human eye, Eric saw an exchange of words between Camilla and the older vampire. He saw her longing for the vampire and dislike of the situation when her tiny left hand grasped Godric's right a little tighter. Godric swiftly bowed out, her hand sliding out from his, and Eric felt his maker's aura flash with an anger that screamed 'mine'. The King placed his left arm around the girl and grabbed her outstretched left hand. Godric placed himself beside Eric again, keeping his eyes on the dark haired woman as she danced with the King. She vaguely nodded at whatever the King was saying, but only had sights for Godric. "All in due time, your Majesty."

The night wore on and Eric was severely disgusted by some of the humans around him. They literally drowned themselves in alcohol and he even noticed some of them touching one another beneath the covers of the tables. Eric's nose scrunched in distaste. Several moments after the King had started dancing with Camilla, Henry had finally let go of her with the lame excuse of her 'tiring'. Godric was ecstatic, well as ecstatic as a vampire several centuries old could get. Eric let himself wallow in his loneliness as he kept an eye over Godric when he walked over to the woman in blue.

Instead of forcing himself into listening into their conversation, Eric looked around for probably the millionth time that evening. He was starved. Finally a woman came up to him, commenting on his outfit or some other.

"It is a little stifling in this room. Care to walk with me?" Eric put probably his sloppiest and laziest of glamours on the woman, who nodded dumbly in response. He felt a pair of eyes on him when he stood up, clutching the elbow of his unsuspecting victim. Godric gave him a warning look – a look that told him not to overdo it.

With a final acknowledgement of his maker, he walked out – woman in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Am I ever on fire! Well, in my opinion at least. I should be studying chemistry, but my mind is obviously elsewhere. Here's chapter 3! I've read over my previous chapters through the browser instead of just reading through it on Microsoft Word and I notice I really do have short paragraphs. I don't know about you, but it irks me that I keep short paragraphs because I feel like I jump around. But then, I don't like long paragraphs because I just skip through them. I can't seem to find a compromise. I don't know, I'll try to make them more medium long then? If you lot have any problems with formatting or with anything about the story in general, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

She knew he couldn't do anything right away. The sun was still high in the sky when she burst into his home. She paced back and forth in his room, feeling his thoughtful gaze on her back. She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I – uh – I never knew you went for the mouthy type." Camilla stuttered in reference to the blonde human that he had moments ago had a romp around in the bushes with. Eric thought about the nameless blonde and then further reflected on a certain blonde waitress residing in Bon Temps.

"Just a phase." Eric took his cell phone that was in one of the pockets of his jeans that he had discarded on the floor in the earlier heat. "What's Isabel's number?"

Camilla walked up to him and stood with one hand on her hip, plucking the phone from his hand. Eric looked down at her tiny frame. He easily stood 6 feet 4 inches, towering over the girl. He guessed she was about 5'1 or 5'2; Eric must have been more than a foot above her.

"Isabel's picked up." She waved the phone in the air and Eric took the phone from her fingers before she walked away.

"Isabel...where is Godric?" Eric paused, listening to the female vampire on the other side of the line. He watched in curiosity as Camilla went to his bed and sniffed his pillows. "Don't screw with me, Isabel. He is not 'indisposed'. I know he's gone – no, Isabel. You know just as well as I do exactly what Godric is to me. Of course I'd know. Hold on. I just want to know what you Area 9 vampires are doing to find him."

Camilla scrunched her nose in disgust and kicked off the one pillow that the human had used the night before. He quirked an eyebrow up when she lay down on the side he slept on and pushed her face into the pillow, taking deep breathes.

"We are doing all we can, Eric." He was now both frustrated and amused. Frustrated with Isabel's vague responses and entertained by Camilla's antics.

"You obviously haven't done enough. I would be talking to him now if you had." Isabel let out a disgruntled growl. Eric sighed in irritation and muttered a quick goodbye before shutting his phone. "I want to help Isabel. Let me."

She sighed, her voice heavily muffled by the pillow. "You smell really, really good." He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as she lifted her head and rested it on her palm.

"How long till sun down?"

"Six hours." She resisted her urge to yawn and sat up. After several moments of silence she whispered, "I want to find him, Eric. I want Godric back."

He looked into her eyes, contemplating. In all honesty, he knew very little of her. He knew that she and Godric were...something. As to what that something was, he didn't even know. He didn't know how long she and his maker knew each other, how they met, or even how old she was. He also had no idea where she came from or what she was before she met Godric. He knew her name, what she liked and didn't like, her habits, personality, her smell, that she could walk in the sun, and that her adrenaline bursts were astounding. Walking in the sun, well, that was another thing he didn't understand about her – he had no idea what she was. She wasn't a vampire; she was more human. She wasn't even human – what human could live forever? He didn't know if she was born a human and became the woman she was now or if she just came into the world the way she was.

The way she was...

Well, that was a whole other thing altogether.

* * *

The sun had set faster than the two had expected and soon they were both driving their respective cars down the dirt road towards _Fangtasia._

Camilla looked over her car, bored, as she followed Eric's Corvette to his bar. The beige leather seats were in pristine condition and were spotless. She liked how her car was simple, albeit expensive, with no personal touches to the vehicle. She liked the colors of both the interior and exterior and how it turned heads every time she drove it out.

Her phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" Camilla waited patiently for the person to respond as she picked up speed.

"Why did you have to drive your car?" Eric's drawl came through the speaker, boredom clear through his tone.

"What was I supposed to do? Run to your place? Ask you to pick me up midday?" She heard Eric snort uncharacteristically on the other side. She imagined him rolling his eyes at her statement.

"Have you heard from Sophie-Anne?" Her grip got tighter on the wheel.

"Was I supposed to?" She frowned heavily, refusing to let her gaze stray from the red vehicle in front of hers. He took so long to respond; she thought he had hung up on her.

"No." Her eyebrow shot up and she bit her lip. "We're here." A sharp click came from the speaker and she put her phone away. His car came to a stop behind the club and she parked beside him. She shut the ignition off and took a few moments to watch Eric come out from his car. She watched him step out and run a hand through his blonde hair. Sighing, she finally unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

Entering through the back door, Camilla let the heavy bass of the music wash through her. As much as she adored silence, sometimes she loved to lose herself in the noise. She could feel the beat run through her fingers as she followed Eric to his office. Even as he shut the door and stifled the sound, her fingers tingled from the sensation. Eric walked behind his desk and picked up his office phone. Camilla figured that Eric was going through some personal business on the phone and decided to tune him out. She sank into the couch and drummed her fingers to the muffled beat. She only ended up catching bits of the conversation Eric was having.

"...Sookie...require services...missing sheriff...Dallas...tonight..." Camilla pursed her lips, not quite sure what to make of what she overheard. She considered it best if she didn't comment on it. Maybe, if Eric wanted her to know, he'd tell her on his own.

She stood up, walked to the office door, and opened it. Eric was still on the phone when she turned, but his gaze was on her. She vaguely pointed in the direction of the music and made her way down the hall, away from Eric. When she opened another door, the music completely drowned her senses. All she could hear was the music; all she could see was dancing and all she could taste and smell was the sweat of the other humans. She strode confidently to the bar and occupied an empty stool.

She didn't particularly enjoy drinking and declined when the bartender asked if she had wanted anything. Instead, she turned around and watched the beings around her move to the beat. She rested her elbows on the ledge behind her and crossed her legs. Humans and vampires alike gyrated to the beat against one another and she had to close her eyes when things became too heated between a pair.

She felt a hand on her bare knee and she opened her eyes, she hadn't even noticed her knee-length trousers had ridden up so high. Before her stood a male vampire. She figured he was just under six feet and was well equipped with muscles in the right places. She noticed the tribal tattoo that ran down his bicep and the amazing softness of his hand. Brown hair and eyes – Camilla did not find him unattractive at all; she rather liked what she saw. She licked her lips as she inspected him.

"Come alone tonight?" She liked the sound of his voice. It rumbled through his chest and sweetly ran by her ears. She decided to play with this vampire.

"Maybe." She put her eyebrow up in what she hoped was a decent seductive expression – she was never good at conveying a more 'sexy' side of her. On further inspection she observed he wore a tight black shirt and dark blue jeans finished with a pair of worn, brown cowboy boots. Her gaze zeroed in at the area between his legs and she nearly frowned at what she saw – he was already aroused. How boring.

"What if I helped you with your predicament?" The vampire stepped closer to her, whispering in her ear. He ran his fingers up and down her side. He was really good at this, but she still didn't like him and considered him only a pretty face.

"I'm a little bit...busy." She kept her gaze locked ahead of her and she quickly wondered if this situation was going to get messy. The vampire let out a growl of frustration held onto her knee tighter.

"I think it would be best if you came with me tonight, missy."

"Eric wouldn't like that." The vampire grunted, disbelieving her, and gripped his hand on her neck. His hold on her got tighter and it got harder to breath. She started to scratch at his hand, attempting to remove it. Her heart thumped faster.

Suddenly, the hands were removed and a protective arm placed around her.

"She's right. I didn't like that." Eric's voice was low and menacing. She could feel his voice vibrate through his chest and it sent a welcome chill down her spine. She was sure that the look Eric was giving the other vampire was one that could kill. "Leave. Now."

"Yes, Sheriff." Even through this entire near-death experience, Camilla kept her gaze on the retreating vampire's backside – his very _attractive_ backside – her mouth in an o-shape. If he wasn't so bloody arrogant...

Eric tilted her head towards him; her gaze snapped to his bright blue eyes. He gave her a look of intrigue and she took note of how his eyes caught the dim light. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Eric led her to the raised platform in the back of the club. He sat in his throne and she made her way into the shadows behind him. She always found the groveling humans that crawled their way to the Viking interesting.

Before completely hiding herself, Eric took a hold of her wrist and whispered in her ear. "Before dawn comes, we'll have a plan. I promise you, min söt. I swear on my life."

"I know we will. You never disappoint, min Viking."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, and the plot thickens! Not really. I ended pretty boring. I've never done an 'ending' note, it's interesting. Maybe I should end with more of a cliffhanger next time? And I promise it won't be predictable! We'll see I guess, hm?**

**min söt - my sweet.**

**In all honesty, I'm not even too sure that's what it means because I'm not even Swedish. I translated it off of some online thing. I really want to learn Swedish. Anyone want to teach me? Or maybe it'll be something I pursue in university.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look! I'm back! Just so you all know, my chemistry midterm went lovely. So here I am! Okay. I'm going to warn you this chapter is terrible. Writing-wise, I mean. I went back and watched season 2 to get details, and I realized I royally screwed myself over. Haha. But fear not! This chapter is going to sound very familiar. Because...most of the lines are from the actual show! Yeah, that's why this chapter is terrible. It's mostly a filler - I'm sorry. But I did it so that the timeline is consistent and people don't have to breath down my neck for inconsistency with the show. I want it to be consistent with the show so that I don't drag this thing on for like a million chapters. Hope it's decent. And these chapters keep getting longer as I go. Maybe it's because this one has so much relating to the show... Oh yeah! I got some awesome reviewers out there! Reviews make me laugh, because I never thought of things that you guys bring up. Here are some answers to some interesting questions:**

**Why is she so short? The OC is always so short compared to Eric, so why?! - Well, dear readers! I, myself, am a short person - a very, very short person. I feel bad, but this is my incompetent version of 'revenge' on tall people. But really, if you really don't like her written height, by all means imagine her taller! Her height doesn't affect the story.**

**What is she? - Aha! If I tell you now, that ruins the whole reason why I write this! So you, like me, must wait patiently! =)**

**I also realize that I wrote Eric completely out of his character. He'll change back to normal...somehow...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I wish I owned a certain tall Viking though...**

* * *

Screaming.

All she heard was screaming.

Camilla covered her ears.

She could still hear her.

Pain. She could feel it.

"Ughn..." She groaned.

Another soul-tearing scream.

What caused all this pain?

* * *

"Camilla! Camilla..." Eric couldn't find her. When Bill came in with Sookie, bloodied up with deep scratches down her back, she'd disappeared. "Where the hell..."

He had searched everywhere; he was nearly frantic – nearly.

Under his desk, that's where he found her. Huddled into a corner, hands over her ears and eyes closed. She was hyperventilating, gasping in and out, as if her life depended on it – and frankly, it did. Tears streamed down her face.

Eric reached his hand out to her knee when her eyes snapped open, wide and frightened. The tears stopped and she pulled her hands off her ears. "W-Who...is she?"

Her voice was frail, thin - scared.

"Sookie...Sookie Stackhouse." She nodded slightly.

"I-Is she alright?" Eric said nothing. Instead he pulled her out from the table and sat her down on the couch. She took deep breaths, calming her nerves.

"Camilla, I'm going to go and check on her and Bill." Eric stood up, extending to his full height. She looked up at him; face no longer quite as red from tears.

"I want to come."

* * *

"Allow me, mine is much stronger." Eric drew his fangs out as Bill moved to bite his own wrist. Bill threw the Sheriff a glare.

"No." Eric grinned antagonistically and pulled away. He stepped back, watching. Camilla stayed in the shadows.

"Be careful or you'll overcook her." Bill looked up at the older blonde vampire. Arrogant Viking. He knew that already. Bill pulled his wrist from Sookie's mouth and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered, and then she was out. Pam and Chow walked in; Camilla grabbed Pam's wrist.

"You didn't find anything did you." Not a question. Pam frowned, looking down at her ruined pumps.

"Tracks were human, but the smell was distinctly animal." Eric contemplated for a moment and with a quick order he sent Pam and Chow out. Bill, on the other hand, finally seemed to notice the extra presence in the room.

"This is...?"

"Camilla." She stepped towards the younger vampire with her hand out to shake his.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Bill Compton." She nodded, but her eyes were not on Bill. Her gaze was set on the woman lying face down with three deep cuts down her back. The dark haired woman walked towards Sookie. Leaning down, Camilla closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She smells like you." Camilla looked pointedly at Bill. For a moment, Bill's eyes flashed with a possessive flare. "She is yours. I know."

Camilla didn't like the lingering smell from the claw marks down Sookie's back. She recognized it – not merely as to what it was but more as to who it was. She cringed discretely and hoped that Eric hadn't noticed. When she looked up, he was still looking intently at Bill. She couldn't get into this mess. At least, not at the moment.

"Dawn approaches, dear Bill. I suggest, at least if you want to be the first to see Sookie by nightfall, you rest in the back. I have enough room." Bill looked longingly at his lover, still unconscious but alive. Camilla caught his troubled look.

"You need not worry, Mr. Compton. I don't intend to leave her alone. I will stay the whole time. That way she will be completely taken care of?" Camilla stood up from her kneeling position and gave Bill a tired smile. She meant neither of them any harm.

Bill nodded and started to walk toward the back, pushing the 'employees only' door open. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was exhausted. Eric looked again at his dark haired female companion. In a moment, he stood before her – she stood unfazed. "You take care. Lova mig."

Camilla looked at the vampire and nodded. He pushed a pillow and blanket into her arms. Where these items came from, she didn't know and she didn't care. She was tired. A pile of folded clothes lay on top of one of the tables and she guessed that those were what she had to put Sookie in. The other set were for her. Eric whispered a goodnight and was gone in an instant. Camilla yawned and started to pull the Fangtasia shirt on to Sookie.

It was going to be a fairly long night.

* * *

Camilla stirred awake in the morning when Ginger walked in. She looked over the blonde lady. She seemed nice enough, though glamoured far too many times. She was very thin Camilla thought. Ginger was very jumpy, but her smile was a little infectious.

"Hiya! I'm Ginger!" She held out her hand to Camilla, which she gently took.

"Camilla. Pleasure to meet you." She gave her a warm smile and explained to Camilla that she worked there and sometimes came in early. "Would it be possible to get something to eat?"

"There's not much here to work with...but there is a convenience store just across the street." Camilla sighed inwardly and picked a shirt from the pile Eric left last night. Grabbing her wallet, she strode outside.

Looking at the sun, she guessed it was still around ten in the morning. She grabbed a couple items off the shelves of the store; mainly TV dinners so that all that had to be done was heat them up. After paying she walked back to the bar and found Sookie still out cold. She put a meal into the microwave and sat beside Sookie.

Camilla thought Sookie was very pretty. She looked peaceful and Camilla smiled at her handiwork. Before retiring last night she grabbed a cloth and cleaned Bill's blood off of Sookie's chin and lips. She also made a point in washing off blood from her back and was fascinated by the work Bill's blood was working on the cuts. In the span of an hour, the cuts were completely gone and Camilla wiped off the girl's blood.

The microwave beeped and Camilla made her way behind the bar. Ginger was in the back, grabbing a mop. She found that the thin, blonde lady was very efficient on her own and that was probably why she worked here in the first place.

She offered to heat up a meal for Ginger but she declined the offer. Camilla shrugged and watched as Sookie started to stir from her sleep. Ginger nearly jumped out of her tiny mini skirt, but walked up to Sookie anyway. Camilla didn't bother to hear what was going between the two and just simply waited for Sookie's TV dinner to finish heating. When she turned around she found Sookie sitting in front of her at the bar. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, but you must know that already. Ginger told me you cleaned me up last night." Camilla smiled and placed the dinner in front of Sookie.

"You could say that. But I didn't save you. Mr. Compton brought you in and Eric had a...special doctor deal with your...predicament." It was odd. She was finding it a little difficult to place words into a sentence. She lowered her voice, "Eat up. It's either this or some peanut butter concoction Ginger was going to give you. Hold on I'll be right back."

Camilla made her way to the back as Sookie and Ginger started to strike up another conversation. She went to Eric's office and grabbed a stack of clean towels. It was still early in the day; why not make herself a little useful? However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard Sookie shouting and Ginger screaming. She dropped the towels and rushed back to the bar. Sookie was standing by the bar with a gun in her hand and Ginger was backing away, frightened.

"Ms. Stackhouse...what's going on?" Camilla rose her voice so that the girl could hear her over Ginger's wailing. Sookie pointed the gun to her and she instinctively put her hands in the air.

"Take me to him. Now." Sookie switched the gun's direction between Camilla and Ginger, but after a while she kept it on Camilla due to Ginger's incessant screaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Stackhouse." She really had no idea. She had just come there last night.

"My friend, Lafayette, is being held captive here. Where is he." Sookie seemed to be seething with anger and frustration, Camilla was getting nervous – the gun was looking awfully foreboding.

"I'll take you to him. I'll take you to him!!" Ginger broke in a fit of sobs and scuttled off to the back entrance. She led Camilla, who still had the gun to her head, and Sookie to Eric's office. There was a door hidden by a wall that the dark haired woman had never noticed before. "Down there. He's down there!"

Sookie put the gun down, but didn't let go of it. She rushed down the stairs. Camilla followed and she immediately scrunched her face in disgust. It reeked of blood, human excretions, and decomposition. She tried to get her eyes to focus in the dark, but they widened in surprise when the landed on a human huddled in the corner. Sookie was whispering reassurances to him. Sookie demanded the keys from Ginger.

"I don't have 'em! I swear!" Sookie looked at Camilla and she just shook her head. Neither of them had the keys.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, yet again, for Camilla. She sat behind the bar and Sookie sat at one of the tables scattered in the middle of the club. As soon as the sun had come down, Bill entered in from the back entrance. They had a whispered conversation and Camilla could feel the blonde's irritation. She watched Bill shrug about something and she could only guess that Sookie was referring to Lafayette's situation.

"I'm betting she's referring to the human in my basement." Eric glided in, a look of boredom spread on his face. His eyes, however, showed his amusement on the whole situation. He gave an acknowledging look at Camilla, who shook her head disappointed. "The human who traded sexual services for a vampire's blood. Which as you know is a grave offense."

Sookie spat some fact about the human at Eric which Camilla didn't bother trying to pay attention to. She looked absentmindedly at her nails, but inside she was confused and severely disappointed with the Viking. When she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, she looked up amused. She figured this was coming to the vampire.

"I do not respond well to threats." Camilla felt her heart jump in fright as she watched Eric flash his fangs at Sookie. "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement."

Camilla followed the threesome to the office, she knew this had something to do with Godric. She had to follow. Sookie and Bill were arguing between themselves and Camilla turned to Eric.

"You can't force them into something they don't want to do."

"It's necessary."

"What you've done to her friend is despicable, Eric Northman. But I cannot say I was surprised. It _is,_ after all, something you would do." Eric picked her hand up, absentmindedly, and played with her fingers. "Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Compton. Eric will pay for all your expenses, if you do decide to go."

"And I would, of course, let Lafayette go." Sookie bargained for a ten grand fee to which Camilla quickly agreed to for Eric. She knew the stubborn vampire just wanted to push this poor girl's buttons, but she however just wanted to get all the hostility out of the way.

By the end, Eric and Camilla watched Bill, Sookie, and Lafayette go. "Take care, Ms. Stackhouse." Camilla gave the girl a warm smile and she was rewarded with a wary response.

"Please, call me Sookie." With that she left.

* * *

Camilla boarded the private plane two days later with Sookie and the two coffins that carried Bill and his progeny Jessica. Soon they were in the air.

"I do apologize, Sookie, for Eric's actions." Sookie took her gaze away from the window and looked at the woman in front of her. "However as harsh as it may seem, what Eric did was kinder than any other would have done."

Sookie didn't really understand vampire politics. She didn't like the way Eric pulled his weight around and she wasn't really able to imagine who could be worse than him. She watched as Camilla licked her lips in anticipation. She looked out the window again. "We're nearly here."

"So it seems." Even though Sookie was wary of Camilla, she started to warm up to the English woman. They had several different discussions on the way to Dallas, most of which dealt with fashion, severely attractive men, and a lot of giggling. Another conversation came up about Sookie's ability. Apparently, Eric had filled this woman in about her. Camilla asked if she could hear her thoughts, and unfortunately she could. However, she noticed that the woman easily put up a barrier to her thoughts and asked if that made her more comfortable. It did.

"You know, I'm a little excited. I haven't really gotten out of Bon Temps. It's like an adventure." Sookie shrugged cutely.

"You could call it that." Camilla grinned at her blonde companion. She was mouthy – but, boring no. Speaking of mouthy, she laughed inwardly. She realized that Sookie was the phase Eric was going through.

When they landed, she and Sookie got off the plane. Sookie was a little tipsy, indulging in the doll-sized alcohol given to them on the plane. Camilla laughed it off. There was a limo waiting for them and the driver was standing outside holding a sign that read 'Compton Party'. Sookie enthusiastically walked to the driver. Camilla, however, looked at him warily. He seemed a little too nervous, but maybe it was because he was waiting for a group of vampires plus two humans.

Camilla stayed off in the back, patiently waiting for the two coffins to be brought down from the plane. She noticed the man trying to force Sookie in the car and the girl yelled at him to let her go. She blinked, and Bill was suddenly at the man's throat.

So, this whole search and rescue thing wasn't all going to be peaches and cream. _Lovely._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And now we come to the end of another chapter. See? No cliffhanger. But, it's because of two reasons:**

**1. This is a filler chapter and**

**2. I stink at thinking up something so heart-wrenchingly conniving to end it on.**

**I apologize. This chapter totally reeked of boring. At least to me. And I obviously didn't fulfill my promise of formatting better. Oh well. Till next time! And Ginger's such a fruit. I'm going to change her the next time she decides to show up.**

**Lova mig - Promise me**


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: This chapter is a monster. But I fell in love with it. XD I'm allowed to do that, aren't I? I loved writing this one. It was so long, but awesome. My history numbers probably don't add up in the end, but I don't care. Haha. I'm in a daze that I actually finished this thing. I think it might not even make sense, but it made sense to me. HAHA, we'll see then, hm? Have fun reading this giant XD

**I felt a little repetitive as I typed this, tell me what you think?**

**Oh and reviewers, I love you! =) Also readers and everyone are just as awesome. Wow I wrote this thing? (8 pages on Word LOL).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept anything that doesn't seem familiar...**

* * *

Camilla watched as Jessica played with the driver from the airport – Leon or something or other. She was slightly amused when the pretty redhead glamoured the poor human into fright. That is, until Bill reprimanded her. Camilla's smile faltered.

She followed them silently, not paying attention to any conversation that they held. She wasn't interested anyway. She just wanted to go home and find Godric there on her steps, waiting to be invited in – though, he did not need her consent any longer. She had known Godric for a very, very long time. She refused him nothing.

She sat quietly as Bill glamoured the man again and interrogated him. Looking around, she noticed that Bill and Sookie completely took advantage of Eric's funds. It was a very lavish room. Thoughts mulled in her head. From what Leon said, he had no idea exactly who hired him but it was someone from the Fellowship of the Sun. Apparently he just received a call to go to the airport, take the humans of the Compton party, and bring them to the church where they would be taken care of.

"Hey. Want some coffee?" Jessica was standing in front of her, a mug of coffee in her hand. "I-uh forgot I can't drink none of this stuff." In her other hand she mildly shook a bottle of TruBlood.

"Haven't been a vampire for long, hm?" She smiled weakly at the taller girl over the top of the mug. "He knows that they have Godric...but nothing else..."

"Is Godric...?" Jessica looked at her, her eyebrows thrown up in curiosity.

"A very good person." Camilla sighed. She just wanted him out of there.

"Where you gonna stay?" Camilla let out a breath. She wasn't too sure. She really didn't want to bunk here. Jessica needed her space, she knew that for a fact about new vampires, and Bill and Sookie...they probably wanted some privacy.

"I'll find a place." Her lips were set in a line, thinking. She watched as Leon walked out, in a daze and Bill went to call Eric.

* * *

"Camilla..." She looked up from the couch in Bill and Sookie's room, but kept the receiver next to her ear. "Come outside of the room. I have to show you something."

"Things _are_ getting a little heated in here." She laughed softly and put the receiver down. She slipped out of the room with her eyes closed. The door was positioned awkwardly so that when you entered the room the bed was in full view. Bill and Sookie were on said bed. When she opened her eyes, Eric stood in front of her in all his 6'4 glory. "You're not here just to tell me that I have to stay with them, are you?"

Eric smirked. "I would, but you'd probably have something eat me." He put his hands in his pockets. "Come on. I've got a place for you."

* * *

"I really do apologize for this inconvenience. I know this situation was not something you had in mind." Camilla looked at Eric from the bed that she was currently sitting on and shook her head.

"It's alright. I understand. I don't mind sharing a room with you, Eric. You know that." He was sprawled in one of the room's many couches, his legs stretching in front of him. She put her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself down, but her mind was restless.

"You must be tired." She felt the space beside her on the bed sink with Eric's weight.

"There is really no such thing as tired when you've lived for as long as I have. You can always catch up on sleep sooner or later." She looked at him, laughing a little at her fact. The two of them had forever to rest. Eric watched her thoughtfully.

"How did you and Godric meet?" Camilla chuckled, though Eric did not find it quite as amusing as she did. She wasn't used to this contemplative, questioning Eric. She knew he was calculating and a little selfish with a heaping case of vanity. She also knew that he would rather learn and do things on his own. Camilla knew that Eric shouldered problems and dealt with situations by himself, never allowing anyone else in or to help – much like herself.

"Well...that was a very, very long time ago and this is a very long story. Better get comfortable. I met Godric probably just before you were turned..."

* * *

"_I was the daughter of an Englishman living in France..."_

"Camilla! Run! Vite!"

"Papa! Where are you!"

She didn't understand what was going on. She had just been playing with Clotilde, the neighbor, outside in the field when she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of danger. She ran home as quickly as possible, but did not find her father anywhere.

Suddenly, all she could see were flames; fire that towered over her twelve-year-old body. She choked on smoke and her eyes stung with tears.

"Papa!" She had heard him earlier. He had told her to run, but she was stubborn. She would not leave without him. She ran to the center of the village – to the village well. She knew she should at least see someone there.

Everywhere she looked there was destruction. Where homes once stood, only debris and fire were left. Barns, stores, and the village school – they were all gone. Running to the well, it was the same. The buildings were falling and she still could find no one.

"Papa!" Camilla's mind was a mess. She was lost, scared, and angry. Everyone had disappeared! Could no one help her? Camilla ran behind the building that was once the village's beautiful church. Now all that was left was a high pile of stones and burning wood.

Then she saw _them._

They were all in the field; all the villagers – her father, Clotilde's family, Monsieur Aubert the schoolteacher. All of the men, women, and children were gathered in the field. At least, all of the villagers that had survived were there. Camilla knew there were people missing – probably crushed under wreckage.

But they weren't alone.

There were huge men dressed in rugged animal pelts surrounding the people. There were some binding people's hands with ropes and others tying them onto a long, heavy chain. There were more mounted on horses – horses that were heavily scarred and looked just as frightening as their riders. There were so many.

Camilla gasped. There were men coming back from the village. Some empty-handed, others had jewels and gold. And others were dragging women with satisfied grins on their dirt-ridden faces. The women had tears down their faces, clothes that barely covered their bodies, and they struggled to walk. Some of those women were just girls. One of those girls was Clotilde. Camilla caught her friend's eye and she made a move to walk towards her. Clotilde shook her head – no.

She hid behind a pile of stones and wood.

One of the riders approached the villagers with a man that walked beside his horse. She guessed that this one was the leader. His horse had the heaviest scars and he had weighty, gold rings on every finger. He stopped in front of her father and Clotilde. The man pointed at her father and another man dragged him forward. He spoke to the haggard man beside his horse. She knew that this man was the translator for the stranger. Her father shook his head when the translator spoke to him. The man beside her father backhanded him.

He fell to the ground.

The translator spoke to him again and again her father shook his head. And again he fell to the ground.

He didn't get back up.

"PAPA!" Camilla couldn't stop herself. There was no way that she would just watch her father die. Her father looked up from the ground, blood running from his nose and a cut on his lip. The stranger turned his horse to her.

Then she too was tied to the chain.

_"They took us to a ship and we sailed for 4 days. I didn't know where they were taking us. We barely ate, barely slept, but one thing's for sure, we were barely not afraid..."_

There were others on the ship with them; other people from other villages. They were all hoarded onto a ship and sailed into the water. There were always tears. People were afraid, people disappeared at night. Some of them came back, but some were never heard from again. Camilla stayed beside her father the whole trip. She latched onto him for dear life and kept her face hidden in his side. He never let go of her.

It had been four days since they had seen the sun. The ship had stopped and they were all forced out from it. They were pushed and dragged for a walk that was at the very least 9 miles long. The sun was high in the sky and heat pounded on the hundreds of captives by the time they reached a large village. The buildings were made of stone and mud with some wooden supports. Animal furs hung on racks everywhere. The place smelled of fire, dung, and sweat. It was all very foreboding.

The captives were led to the center of the village where the man with the golden rings was standing. Beside him stood the translator. He started speaking to the crowd in French.

"This man is Fritjof, he is the leader of this village – he is now your master." Camilla held her father's hand tighter. "You all are now slaves to him and his village."

Camilla's eyes widened. She couldn't hear anything else the translator said. It was over – she and her father were captives for the rest of their lives.

_"My father and I were locked in the same sleeping quarters with others from our village. Clotilde and her family were with my father and I as well. During the day we were made to work on their farms, clean out their outhouses, or clean after their animals or their houses. Some of the women were made to serve Fritjof and his family or the higher ups of their village. Some of them were lucky to be only housemaids, others..."_

Camilla was never made to do what Clotilde was forced to do. Camilla worked on the farm with her father. She also cleaned up after the cows. Clotilde, however, was forced to be the bedmate of soldiers. Clotilde was obviously physically cleaner than Camilla because she had to be presentable. During the day she would clean after the children of Fritjof and his men, but she always returned late at night.

When Clotilde stumbled in, tears streaming down her face, barely able to walk, Camilla was always awake waiting for her. She always lay beside her friend until she cried herself to sleep.

Years went by and her father's age started to affect him. It was tougher for him to work. Camilla assumed all of his jobs. She wouldn't let her father suffer. At one point, night shifts were given to the villagers to guard the farms or homes of their keepers. Slowly, people stopped coming back – dying outside from the cold or exhaustion. And one day, Camilla's father was given the night job.

Camilla refused to allow her father to work through the cold nights. She knew he wouldn't come back alive if he did. She took his place, and did not allow her father to argue with her decision. Camilla had to work both day and night. She had to work for herself and her father. She rarely slept.

She did, however, let herself get some shuteye on a warm summer's night. She leaned against the wooden fence as she balanced herself on her wooden crate. She sighed as she finally closed her eyes. Her sleep was shallow and she heard the footsteps of someone behind her. Groaning, she stood up; she hoped it wasn't some drunken soldier.

To her surprise it was Fritjof.

Camilla had never really seen the man who had enslaved her and her father up close. She held a deep dislike for him, but she kept her face passive. He looked down at her, his beard was short and he smelled of pine trees. He opened his mouth and another surprise.

He spoke English.

"You are the one from the village in France." Camilla's eyebrows furrowed – how did he remember that? "The one we could not find." She nodded slowly, not too sure if she was allowed to speak. "Speak, child."

"I am hardly a child. I am nineteen." She mentally slapped herself. She made herself sound completely arrogant – she would surely die now.

He laughed. Hold on. He laughed?

She watched in confusion as the man let out a deep laugh from his stomach. She liked his laugh, it was very jolly. When he finally stopped, he looked right at her, laughter clearly still in his eyes. "That was refreshing."

_"He was a perceptive leader. Which explains a lot really. He remembered who I was. He remembered a lot of things actually. He never forgot any of the faces he captured and where they came from. He was also ruthless. He never denied this fact. He had killed many and ruined so many lives. But the whole remembering of faces was his curse. When he killed someone or ruined them, he lived with the guilt forever..."_

"Do you know why you were never forced into any soldiers' bed?" It was a fall evening. It was colder outside; she wrapped the worn animal pelt around her tighter. She shook her head.

"I am ugly?" She didn't know.

"Hardly! I was told not to. More like ordered really..." She looked at Fritjof incredulously. Surely, with his large, bulky stature this man would not take orders from anyone. "It was an order from a creature that came in the night. A few nights after you and your village arrived I was in a room by myself, looking at the stars. Then he was there, standing just outside of the window. He looked me right in the eye and called me by my name. He told me that you were only to work in the field. I laughed. He hardly looked past the age of twenty. I challenged him. He called me foolish for not believing. He told me about my father and his wife, then his father, then his, and so on. All of it was true and most were of things that only I knew. He threatened to kill all of my livestock and then my family if I did not listen to him. To prove it, he killed three sheep so quickly I barely blinked. I feared him, so I did as he said. He said he'd come back, but he has not."

Instead of disbelieving the man, "What was his name?"

"Godric, he said." He looked her right in the eye. "I feared him, little one, but I cannot say the same of others." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I confided in one man. His name is Ansgar." She knew who he was, Ansgar was Fritjof's right hand man. He was a gigantic man and he always looked so angry. She had only ever seen him scowl. "I told him of Godric and his warning. He refuses to believe that such a man exists." Fritjof looked in the sky. "It's best I return home. Take care, little one."

Camilla watched the giant of a man walk back to his home before sitting back on the crate. She pondered on Fritjof's words. That man, if that's what he was, seemed quite frightening. She shivered at the thought of meeting him.

_"The winter season came and my father came down with a fever. Nothing helped and after weeks of suffering, my father was bed-ridden. We both knew that he wasn't going to make it to the spring, so I just sat beside him for his last moments. He told me a lot of things – stories about our family, folklore, anything really. Then one night he didn't wake up. It was my turn to take the night shift, so that night I took my father to the outskirts of the village and buried him there. I don't know how long I stayed there by his grave, but I ran of tears. But it didn't end there..."_

One night, Clotilde never came back.

The soldier Clotilde was with that night had killed her out of anger. Fritjof apparently held a trial against the soldier. Camilla never heard from the soldier again. She consoled the family as they grieved for their daughter's death. But it seemed that fate was still not finished with them...

In the spring, Fritjof and his family were found murdered in their beds. Camilla and the rest of the village were not ready for this. Although he had kept her captive along with her fellow villagers, he treated them well. They were well fed, sheltered, and any unfairness came from the other villagers who were dealt with accordingly. Ansgar, as the right hand man, took over as leader of the village and Camilla's life became even bleaker.

Ansgar did not care for the slaves. The villagers continued their abuse towards them and none were penalized. Camilla was glad her father and Clotilde were not alive for this. Slaves were disappearing in the middle of the night; they feared for their lives. Camilla was sent to work again in the field during the evening.

She sat alone against one of the posts in the corner farthest from the village. She didn't want to be any closer to the village – she didn't want to be closer to danger. She shivered in the cold, but did not care. She wanted to die, she wasn't afraid of death. She welcomed it; Camilla figured death was better than suffering under Ansgar. She watched as her breath turned to mist as she breathed out. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and she hoped by some miracle it was Fritjof. When she turned, her breath caught in her throat.

It was Ansgar.

Huge, angry Ansgar.

Scowling, evil Ansgar was standing before her.

Her eyes widened.

"So _you_ are the one Fritjof spoke of. The one the night man wanted to protect." Ansgar spoke in the rough Scandinavian that Camilla had learned and grown accustomed to. However, his voice was coarse and unappealing. He looked down at her distastefully. He stepped closer; she was too afraid to move. He held her chin in his huge right hand. "What is so special about you?" He turned her head left and right – she stared at him wide-eyed. He suddenly picked her up by her neck. She couldn't breath. "You should die."

Her survival instincts kicked in. She forced her fingers into Ansgar's hand and tried to pry it off her neck. She kicked him hard and he let go in surprise. She scrambled to her feet and pushed herself farther from the man, but he grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!!"

"You need to die." Ansgar's tone scared her more than ever. His voice was raspy in rage and his eyes flashed a deadly glare. She felt like her arm would snap in half. He reached for her skirts, trying to tear them from her body. She screamed again and again, but the village was too far.

"No. _You_ need to die." Ansgar's grip on her arm was abruptly pulled off. She looked behind her and saw the huge man being held at the neck by a much smaller male.

Despite her precarious situation, Camilla stared in awe. He was monstrously strong, but amazingly attractive. She watched him snap Ansgar's neck, dropping the giant's body unceremoniously. She knew better now – she started to back up away from the man.

"You need not fear, Camilla." He knew her name. She backed up further. She guessed who he was.

"Y-You are Godric." To show he meant no harm, the man gave her a warm smile and held his hands up.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She fell back on her bottom in disbelief. He was real. _Godric_ was real. And he had saved her life _again_.

* * *

"So that's how I met Godric." She laughed. He saved her life and she had had no idea who he was before that instance. Camilla looked at Eric beside her. He looked thoughtful. "Don't you have to talk to Bill?" The blonde man looked at her and nodded. She watched him get up from the bed and walk to the door.

"How old were you when you met?" Eric kept his hand on the door; he wasn't facing her.

"Twenty-one."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one...give or take a millennia and a bit." He nodded.

Eric left the room.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Long, eh? Want some name explanations?**

**Clotilde: [klo-TEELD] French form of the Germanic name _Chlotichilda_ which was composed of the elements _hlud_ "famous" and _hild_ "battle". **

**Ansgar: Derived from the Germanic elements _ans_ "god" and _gar_ "spear".**

**Fritjof: From the Old Norse name _Friðþjófr _meaning "theif of peace", derived from the elements _friðr_ "peace" and _þjófr_ "thief". **

**Interesting how Fritjof means theif of peace, eh? I took the names from "Behind the Names". Google it if you wish!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hullo! This one's short. Really really short. Haha. It's also a filler. I'm sorry. But there's a lot of yelling. =D I noticed something...Camilla sure doesn't like to listen to conversations. You can see that fact well in this chapter. I was actually going to end this chapter earlier, but decided to extend it. Hoohaa. Reviews are great! =)**

**What is Camilla? - All in due time dear readers!**

**What does Eric know about Camilla & Godric? - Well, as written in an earlier chapter, Eric really doesn't know what relationship Godric and Camilla have. In fact, he knows very little of her past. He knows all about her - such as likes, dislikes, scent, hobbies - but he only just recently found out how Godric and Camilla met and her age. He has no idea what she is, but frankly neither do you! Haha. So, just like Eric, you must wait oh so patiently.**

**Also, I'm sorry for being mean. I don't mean to...? Wait, why am I mean? XD No worries, loves, I will update as much as possible.**

**PS. This chapter is horrid. I really don't like it. I just typed it up so that I'd have something to put up. I guess this chapter's needed too, otherwise there'd be a giant gaping hole in the story. And just so you know, I typed this just to update.**

* * *

Godric's home was very modern with its large windows and black and white couches. The fire roared in the fireplace. Camilla stayed silent as the vampires around her talked about the situation. She stared quietly into the fire. She barely listened to the conversation; she stayed with her thoughts.

How was Godric feeling? He probably was calm, contemplative.

Was he alone? Probably.

Was he scared? Never.

Cold? Always.

Dead? Technically...

Was he hungry? That was silly. Camilla was hungry, not Godric.

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. Two _thousand_ years old." Camilla had always like Isabel's accent. It was a refreshing change to the southern drawl Camilla was subjected to. She let herself sink into the seat of the couch.

She felt overwhelmed. The place was drowning in Godric's smell, but he wasn't here. She licked her lips nervously. The vampires were bickering and Camilla scrunched her nose in annoyance. They were all being very childish. Especially Stan.

"Yea Sheriff," Stan winked playfully. "Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric said in a low growl. Camilla could feel his frustration simply radiating from him.

"And I'm nobody's puppet." Camilla sighed. Did Sookie really need to add that in? She laughed inwardly though; Sookie was very amusing.

"What we need is a plan..." At least Bill kept his head on straight in this tense situation.

"I _have_ a plan." Stan interjected.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie!"

"It's not a movie," Stan paused for dramatic effect. "It's a war." Camilla couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Now this guy, would he ever make a show of himself. Her stomach started hurting from all her laughter.

"Oh my goodness! Who are you?" Camilla nearly had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. She heard a predatory growl come from Stan and he pounced on top of her on the couch. He bared his fangs.

"Who the hell are you." Camilla guessed this was a rhetorical question. Stan looked her dead in the eye and snarled. His face was inches from hers.

"Intimidation isn't going to work in your favor, cowboy." Camilla smirked and Stan gave her an ugly sneer.

"I don't know who the hell you are and I don't care. But you haven't been any help to us. You'd best keep your pretty little mouth shut because you have no idea what shit you're in."

"Cowboy, you aren't going to find your sheriff any better with your FUCKED UP AS SHIT PLAN!" She growled dangerously, her animal instinct getting the better of her.

"YOU BITCH." Stan roared ferociously, picked her up by the shoulders, and slammed her against the wall. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU."

"Stan!" Isabel leapt over the couches. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Eric whip around and bar his fangs.

"DO IT! IF YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME THEN DO IT!" Camilla grabbed Stan's thick arms and screamed at him.

"Eric! Don't just stand there! Bill!" Sookie yelled over Camilla's demands and Stan's growling. She sounded helpless.

"DO IT! KILL ME!" Stan bellowed loudly and threw Camilla to the side and her body collided with the couches. With his vampire speed he was standing above her and kicked her side hard. He crushed her body with his and backhanded her. Before Camilla could reciprocate, Stan's body was tossed from her.

"You will NOT touch her." Eric roared furiously with a look of death in his eyes. He knelt over Camilla and she pushed herself up. Blood fell down her chin from the cut on her lip. Stan growled in frustration. Sookie ran to Camilla.

"What were you thinking, Camilla? And you!" She looked pointedly at Eric. "Why in the world did you just stand there?!" Eric ignored Sookie and held his gaze on Camilla, who wasn't looking at him. The atmosphere was tense.

"There is a traitor in your midst." Sookie looked at everyone bewildered. Did everyone just forget what happened just moments ago? Camilla's whisper was low and scratchy. "Someone tried to kidnap Sookie from the airport. Isn't that right Sookie?"

Sookie stared at everyone in disbelief. She gave up. "Yeah. Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport."

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming." Bill seemed to have remembered the reason why the group was here in the first place. Isabel and Stan looked at each other accusingly; Stan still looked angry by what had happened between him and Camilla.

"Look. If y'all are gonna argue anymore I'm gonna either fall asleep or start screaming." Sookie decided it would be best if she brought the earlier problem with Camilla up later.

"We could infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun during the day?" Camilla looked up at Isabel passively. Eric and Bill whipped their heads to her.

"Yeah. I can pretend I want to join the church and I can check out all their thoughts." Bill looked worriedly at Sookie.

"Absolutely not!"

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows what I look like." Bill threw his gaze between Camilla and Sookie, disapproving of their plan. Eric and Isabel kept their gazes on Camilla.

"No." Bill said with finality in his voice. "During the day none of us can help you"

"It'll only take a little while. Really Bill it's simple."

"She won't be alone. I'll go with her." Camilla switched her inactive stare to Bill.

"But you are both..."

"Humans?"

"Women." Camilla exhaled quickly at Bill's statement.

"This is a waste of time." Stan grabbed his hat and strolled out of the room. Pausing at the door he stopped and glanced at Camilla. "We'll meet again, missy."

"In hell." Camilla watched as the vampire left the room altogether.

"There's no easier way to find out if their involved."

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made." Bill looked incredulously between the two other vampires.

"A few words." Sookie had never seen Bill look so irritated. The two male vampires walked to the area behind the fireplace. Camilla picked herself off the floor and picked up the couch. She grunted in the effort. Isabel made her way to Sookie.

"Camilla! What the hell was that all about?" Sookie turned to Camilla, obviously still very frustrated with the earlier instance.

"I apologize, Isabel. It was not my intention to break anything in the house." Sookie's eyes widened. She nearly died, but Camilla worried over broken vases and overturned couches?

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have let Stan attack you. Godric would have dealt with him accordingly." Camilla leaned against the couch.

"It's alright. Stan doesn't know me." She looked at Sookie. "I am under no protection here, Sookie."

"You know the missing Sheriff?" Isabel nodded for Camilla.

"She was brought here, years ago by Godric. However, only Godric and I are aware of her presence."

"So what? This makes you fair game in Dallas? Any vampire can kill you here?"

"In essence..."

"Godric would never let that happen." Sookie didn't get it.

"So why were you letting Stan kill you?"

"Because I am starting to lose faith in vampires."

* * *

"Do you want me to pretend that I don't want it?" Camilla sat at the bar fingering the hem of her dress. It was a coral blue color and ended just above her knees. She watched interestedly at the woman who willingly gave vampires blood for money and Eric.

"Only if you're very, very...very good at it." Camilla licked her lips in anticipation. She thought Eric looked heartbreakingly breathtaking with blood on his lips and a hunger in his eyes. The girl nodded; Eric grabbed her neck.

"S-stop. Get off me! Ew! You blood-sucking...bastard." Camilla frowned. That was a little weak. She got up and made her way to Eric and the woman. She tapped their shoulders. Eric stopped and the woman looked up at her in annoyance.

"No, honey. If you want to please a vampire, you have to do it all the way." She pulled Eric up from his seat. "Watch carefully, puppet." Camilla pulled Eric to the side and pressed herself against the wall. Eric licked his lips in anticipation – they were still blood red. "Tilt to the side, love, so she can see." She looked pointedly at the woman.

Camilla switched her gaze back to Eric and nodded. "Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself?" She laughed quietly.

Eric pulled out his fangs, and her eyes widened in both surprise and fear. She tried to pull herself away but he locked his arms around her small form. She kicked him and punched his chest – she did everything. She scratched at his arms. She felt his grip loosen slightly and she took her chance to rip out of his grasp. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran, knocking tables over and jumping over couches. Her face was frozen in a look of fear. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped in and out, trying to get oxygen in her body. She felt a grasp on her arm and tripped on the table she was about to jump over.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Camilla struggled to her knees and attempted to crawl away. Tears streamed down her face and she screamed again. A hand held her ankle. "NO!"

She was pulled under Eric's towering form. His face looked murderous. She struggled underneath him. He pinned her arms above her head. He held down her legs with his. "NO! OH MY GOD!" Eric plunged his head into her neck and tears ran down her face even faster. She screamed again. He released her arms and she pounded her arms against his chest – a weak attempt at getting him off. She could hear her gasps of fear and sobs echo. She screamed again.

Eric pushed himself off of Camilla and held his hand out to her. She glanced at the woman and grinned. The girl was wide-eyed in fear and had her hands over her mouth. She looked like she would fall to pieces. Eric picked her up and led her back to the couch the woman was on. "See? All the way." The woman was still wide-eyed. "And look! No bite marks." She held up her hair to show her neck. Eric never actually bit her, but he was laughing quietly into her neck. "Sometimes, all they want is the thrill. But usually, they just want blood." The woman stood up quickly and ran from the pair.

Camilla glanced up, feeling a chill run down her spine. "Lorena..." Eric looked up as well.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation, Lorena." Camilla looked between Eric and the female vampire. She didn't like this one bit.

"I see you're still alive." Lorena looked down at the tiny English girl and smirked. She stood up, abruptly.

"You know how I feel about this, Eric." She sidestepped the Viking and left the bar, careful not to touch Lorena on her way out. No, she did not like this at all.

* * *

"Well, I recognize her." Camilla looked outside the window and saw a woman dressed in yellow. She whistled, unimpressed. Hugo, Isabel's human, was driving. Sookie and Hugo were to play a couple that were getting married. Camilla was Sookie's cousin from England. She kept her gaze outside the window and ignored the small talk between Sookie and Hugo. When Hugo parked the car, Camilla stepped out and put her hand over her eyes to block out the sun. Sarah Newlin approached the group.

They walked up to her, and Sookie introduced them to her. Camilla decided it'd be best if the engaged couple did most of the talking. She watched as Sookie nervously babbled and had to restrain herself from giggling – Sookie was adorable. Sarah led them into the church to meet the Reverend himself.

Camilla listened as Sookie and Hugo spun a story about the previous church they were a part of. A homosexual vampire sympathizing pastor – that was a pretty good lie. The Reverend placed his gaze on each of them before setting it outside the window. Camilla followed his gaze and discovered him looking intently on a platform that was being built in an open field. There was a giant wooden cross lying on the grass. Camilla could only guess what that was for – she furrowed her eyebrows quickly.

They were toured around the church and were led to the sanctuary. Camilla had to admit though, the sanctuary was beautiful. The sun flowed in gloriously and made her spine tingle. She flexed her hands – the sun made her feel very warm. However, another chill ran down her spine and when she looked up, there was another man - tall, bulky, bald man. He didn't look very nice either.

"This is Gabe." She looked up at him suspiciously and allowed herself to be led by the Newlins every which way.

"I want to show you my father's tomb. It's in the basement." She really didn't like where this was going.

"Steve, do we really have to?" Sarah looked pathetically at her husband, pleading.

"Yes we do."

"Oh, I'm sure we don't have to." Sookie was getting nervous too. Sookie tried to reason with them, that they would call back to set a date, but the Reverend obviously didn't know the meaning of no.

"Gabe!" Gabe made a grab for Hugo, dragging him down the stairs, and Steve grabbed Sookie. He tried to make a grab for Camilla, but she growled at him.

"_Don't_ touch me. I'll bring myself down." She spat at the man. Sookie screamed helplessly and Camilla quietly followed them down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Horrid? I know. I'll try harder next time. Ta-ta for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I do believe this will be one of the last for a while. I have a diploma tomorrow so...and then after that school starts picking up again. So, what I'm planning to do is update at least once a week. So I apologize that I won't be updating with the same vigor once school comes back around the corner...but I obviously won't be abandoning this thing. I love it too much! Haha. This chapter's rather silly too. Oh well. Just as a forewarning, things will be clear soon! =) At least, I hope they will. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. =(**

**UPDATE 03/29/10: Okay, all I updated are some of the Swedish parts. I'm in Swedish for uni so I might add what I know in, but I don't want to sound like a retard anymore. So that's all. Chapter nine's on the way. I apologize for how long it's taking!**

* * *

"What the hell, Camilla!" Sookie yelled at her, pissed. "You could've gotten away. Or maybe you could have helped me and Hugo!" The blonde placed her hands on her hips.

"I willingly came down here because Godric is here." Sookie shut up from all her accusations. "I can smell him. And you," She pointed at Hugo. "You son of a bitch." Camilla crossed her arms and leaned against the bars; Sookie whipped around to face the man.

"You're the one..." Hugo looked up at Sookie and gave her a look of disdain. Camilla barely listened – it was something about dying while vampire lovers did not. She sighed, she had a feeling that this idea would unsettle Sookie's emotions. She breathed in, the scent of Godric filling her senses. He was down here, she knew it.

Camilla kept her distance from Hugo that night and honestly, Sookie did as well. Newlin came to visit them in the morning along with the ever-pleasant Gabe. Camilla rubbed her forehead, this whole situation was giving her a headache. Or was it something else?

"What do you wanna know?" Camilla's eyes snapped in Hugo's direction. Sookie turned and tried to stop the man.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd better shut up now." Camilla hissed at the man. Isabel's lover or not, the three were in a precarious situation.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Hugo." Her mouth dropped open, aghast.

"Hugo no!"

"You just don't know when to shut the trap do you?"

"That one over there is Camilla and we were sent by the vampires of area 9 to find their Sheriff." Camilla growled, taking an intimidating step towards Hugo.

"Sookie Stackhouse...Bon Temps?" The two women's gaze landed on the Reverend, severely confused.

"How do you know where I'm from?"

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister. Am I right?" Camilla didn't like where this is going. Not liking it at all. Steve's mouth formed into an irritated straight line.

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this!" The Reverend let out a breath.

"Come on Gabe." And with that the pair walked out.

"How do you know my brother?!" Sookie followed them for as far as their makeshift prison would let her. Camilla snarled in Hugo's direction.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Camilla's stare was venomous. She stepped in front of Hugo.

"We waited all night for your boyfriend." Sookie glared at him. "I'm getting us outta here." Hugo kicked at the boxes and one flew past Camilla's face. She felt nauseous.

"Hugo just shut the fuck up." Sookie lay her head against the cage.

"Sookie...what's in that box?" Camilla held her stomach in an attempt to calm the storm brewing in it. Sookie looked at her as if she were odd, but bent down to open the box anyway.

"Jesus..." Sookie had a repulsed look on her face as she gazed in the box. Hugo looked over his shoulder. The blonde girl pulled out whatever was in the box.

It was a copper and silver figurine.

Two figures on the platform.

One figure was silver, the other copper.

Reverend Newlin was the silver figure holding the cross in one hand.

The copper figure was a vampire on his knees, held at the neck by the Reverend's other hand.

The vampire held a striking resemblance to Eric Northman.

Camilla turned her body around and threw up on the corner of the cell.

Camilla leaned her forehead against the metal cage. Hugo was going crazy, shaking the cage and yelling to no one. Camilla groaned and her gaze landed on the statue they had found earlier. After she came back from her nauseous fit, Camilla took the revolting object and chucked it at the wall – it shattered. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you just shut up Hugo!" Camilla growled, irritated. Hugo sat himself down on an overturned crate.

"You never realize just how much you change just to fit their lifestyle, do you?" Camilla rolled her eyes – the musings of a crazy man. "Before you know it you're somebody you can't even recognize."

"Oh my God..." Camilla ran her hands over her face.

"Bill and his friends are just using you two to do their dirty work. A telepath sure is a nice trophy for a vampire, ain't it?" Hugo was way of his rocker on this one.

"Shut up!"

"All they care for is their own kind! We can't be equals!" Hugo threw his arm into the air. "That's why I joined the Fellowship!"

"Face it Hugo, to them, you're just another fang banging traitor." Camilla looked at Sookie – she seemed very irritated with Hugo.

"Gabe!" Hugo stood up and grasped the cage wall. "Gabe, you can let me out now. They know everything!" No one answered and Sookie gained a satisfied look on her face.

The day dragged on and Camilla fell asleep. She refused to part of Hugo's antics and wished he would just piss off. Her head was pounding and she was starving. Godric's scent was also not helping her in the situation. Her fingers twitched knowing he was so near, but she couldn't get to him. She felt sorry for Sookie, who probably had a million emotions racing through her. Pain. Irritation. Sadness.

Then Gabe came down and Camilla knew they would be goners.

He started off by knocking out Hugo by beating him up. Sookie tried to stop the huge man by jumping on his back, but he threw her off. In a rush of adrenaline, Camilla dragged Sookie's stunned body before Gabe could do anymore damage and stood between her and the giant.

"You ain't gonna stop me you fang banging bitch." Camilla curled a lip at him and rushed towards the man.

"Camilla!!" She hoped in her mind that Sookie would run out of the cage or at least stay put. But she knew Sookie.

"Sookie, you'd better not fucking move." She groaned as Gabe shoved her against the shelves. His hands were around her neck.

"What? Humans not good enough for you, huh?" Gabe was completely red in anger. Camilla spit in his face. He howled in fury. "I'll show you what you've been missing." Her eyes widened in realization. The giant threw her to the ground and sat on top of her legs.

"YOU FUCKER." Camilla struggled with all her might, using all her upper body strength. Gabe leaned in and she curled her hand into a fist and threw it at him, breaking his nose. In a fit of rage he pulled up her dress – oh, of all the days to wear a dress. He turned her over and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She could barely hear Sookie over all her noise.

"CAMILLA!"

Then suddenly the weight was lifted from her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks – she wasn't even aware she was crying. She pulled down her dress and looked behind her. Gabe was floating in the air, held up by the back of his shirt. Camilla gasped.

"Godric..." The vampire snapped Gabe's neck in an instant.

"Wow, you're Godric." Sookie sounded amazed. Without even blinking, Godric was at Camilla's side. He held her face in his hands and tilted it gently from side to side.

"Did he do anything to you?" Camilla looked him in the eye.

"No, really?" She stated sarcastically.

"Even after all this you can still find a joke," He looked at her face intently, brushing a strands of hair behind her ear. "Min liv."

Sookie watched in amazement. Godric looked no older than she did, if not younger! But she knew he was two thousand years old. She gazed at the pair, who were so enthralled with one another they seemed to have forgotten about the Bon Temps waitress. Godric pulled Camilla towards him and kissed her flush on the lips. Sookie turned a light shade of red – they were so cute, but she'd never tell them that out loud.

"Godric," Camilla scolded. "Sookie is still here!"

Sookie giggled. "Oh, really. Don't mind me." The scene before her reminded her so much of her and Bill. It was adorable. Camilla pushed herself off the ground and brushed herself off. Godric looked between the two of them.

"You should not have come."

"Eric is here." Sookie's eyes widened – Bill! She watched as Godric inhaled and called out to Eric, telling him to come to the basement. The threesome looked at the door and there stood Eric. He strode forward with vampire speed. The blonde Viking gazed at Camilla and tilted her chin up with one of his fingers.

"Are you-"

"I am fine, Viking. Go to your maker." Sookie looked at Camilla in surprise. The dark haired woman sounded so angry at Eric. Sookie knew Eric was intensely irritating, but she had only ever seen the pair as close and now...

"Godric..." The vampire knelt in front of his maker, not daring to make eye contact.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me." Sookie looked at Camilla intently, but her eyes were downcast and to the side. "And I cannot believe you brought her into this mess."

"It was my decision, Godric." Camilla crossed her arms across her chest and hid her face from the other three beings. "It's like you didn't want to be found." Sookie barely heard Camilla's whisper and she sent a sad look to the tiny girl. She watched as the dark haired woman turned run her hands over her face. Sookie had to guess that she was brushing away tears that she didn't want them to see. She could sense that this girl's heart was breaking even without a blood connection.

"They seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned." Godric looked down at the unconscious Hugo then to Gabe. "This one betrayed you. And this one nearly raped what's mine!" Eric growled.

"It's too late, Viking. They've obviously been dealt with." Camilla hissed at the kneeling vampire.

"How long has it been since you've fed."

"I require very little blood anymore, and if I did you know what I'd do." Godric and Eric quickly glanced at the dark haired woman, but she looked away. The alarms started ringing. "Save the humans, go on."

"I am not leaving your side."

"I can take care of myself."

"Come on, we have to go!"

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Sookie made a run for the door and Eric slowly stood up, but waited at the cage's opening for Camilla. She glanced quickly at Godric and met his gaze. "Min hjärtan, be careful."

"Only if I see you again." She made her way out, but Godric grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body. She took a deep breath, his scent calming her. He kissed her lightly.

"Now go!" Camilla swiftly left Godric's embrace and grabbed Eric's arm.

* * *

People were running everywhere, trying to find a safe place. If they stayed put, they'd probably be safer. Camilla did not let go of Eric's sleeve as they ran up the stairs. She inhaled deeply, keeping an eye on Sookie who was ahead of her. Eric grabbed her hand.

"They're everywhere. Heavier on the exits." Camilla looked at Eric.

"I could have you both out in seconds." Eric kept his eyes on the humans rushing out of the area.

"There's kids out there." Sookie looked out from behind Camilla and Eric. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"Yes, Eric." Camilla said spitefully. "Why didn't you bring him?"

Eric looked between Sookie and Camilla before returning his gaze outside the door. "His attachment to Sookie is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you. And min söt, now is not the time." Camilla sighed.

"Godric is your maker, isn't he?" Eric stepped in front of Camilla, still not letting go of her hand.

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Eric has no perception of that word." Eric turned to Camilla – she glared at him. The sounds of the humans locking up the doors quickly filled in the silence around the three. He stepped closer to the girl.

"Trust me." With that, Eric made his way to the unsuspecting humans.

"I used to..." Sookie glanced at her companion, her face was hardened in a passive stare but her eyes were glazed over by sadness. She turned to Sookie. "Whatever happens Sookie, stay behind me." The blonde nodded, whatever these two had planned she knew they could handle it. The pair calmly watched Eric and his charade. They waited in silence as Eric tried to get a stake from one of the humans. They were already suspicious.

"Stake!" Sookie yelled out from behind her, they moved forward quickly. Eric fought the three men easily and held a stake at the neck of one of them.

"Eric. No." Camilla put her hand on Eric's arm and he dropped the boy.

"They got wooden arrows. Y'all aren't gonna make it out that way." Camilla looked at the boy cowering in the corner. She guessed the human will to survive outweighed religion. Eric grunted in frustration.

"There's exits in the sanctuary!" Camilla looked at Sookie and nodded. She followed Eric and held onto Sookie's arm to direct her in between the two of them. Bill would kill her if Sookie got hurt in any way. They burst through the doors and found empty pews and sleeping bags and pillows cast away in the flurry. "Exit's that way." Camilla looked in the direction Sookie pointed. This was far too easy.

"There are several exits actually." She knew it; Reverend Steve stepped out and walked nonchalantly towards them. "But only one for you. An exit straight to hell." People started marching in armed with stakes, silver, guns, and arrows. They surrounded the three.

"Let us leave!" Camilla looked at all the people as Sookie tried to reason with Newlin. Some of them looked ready for this, others just looked like they were handed weapons and had no idea what to do with them. Most looked like they were shaking in their slippers. "Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan!" Camilla growled at any who stepped closer towards them. "You vampires cast the first stone by killin' my family. The lines have been drawn; you're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire-"

"Hold on Sookie." Sookie looked at Camilla confused as she stepped forward to talk to Newlin. "So this is a personal vendetta, hm?" She looked at the people circling them. "You use your faith to fulfill revenge? You risk lives to fill the bloodthirsty hunger that lives in you? You are far worse than vampires, Newlin, far worse. And Godric is long gone from here."

"Am I? Am I worse than those fangers? At least I pour my soul into truth – into my faith!" Camilla crossed her arms, challenging him. "And I don't care about Godric. Any vampire will do! And we got one right here!" He pointed at Eric. She whipped around to face Eric; she knew what he would do.

"You take one step forward Viking..." She hissed at him, glaring into his eyes. She put her hands against his chest to prove her point.

"If it will keep you alive."

"You are no good to me dead."

"I'll be fine." He held her upper arms and leaned down. Sookie that he was going to kiss the girl, but at the last moment he straightened up and walked towards the altar.

"Brother and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." Newlin smiled at all the humans and started laughing.

Camilla watched helplessly as Eric was grabbed by two humans and forced on top of a cross. They pulled out silver chains lay them across Eric's wrists, neck, and ankles. His groans of pain filled the room and Camilla winced and clenched her teeth together. She could hear and smell his burning skin. This was not good.

"See?" Camilla glared at Newlin – teeth grinding in her mouth. "Just like our Lord was betrayed with 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't make any sense! How can you believe him?" Camilla looked at Sookie who was being held back by two humans. She was struggling against them, but then looked at Camilla. Tears were ready to fall from her eyes.

"I offer myself for Godric's freedom, and the girls..." Camilla bit her lip, trying to hold back a scream. Sookie didn't take her eyes off of the girl.

"How noble of you, but they're a traitor to their race. They deserve no mercy. Maybe we should tie the three of you together so you can all meet the sun. Just like one big dysfunctional family." Newlin smirked at the vampire.

"Eric...it's Camilla..." Sookie wasn't too sure if the blonde vampire had heard her, but she sure hoped he did. Her eyes widened as Camilla tottered from side to side.

"Sookie..." Her eyes closed and she felt them roll back in her head. She thrashed against the men who restrained her. "NEWLIN YOU FUCKER." She roared in pain and the men who were holding her let go. Newlin watched in confused interest as to what was going on with this girl. Camilla screamed again in pain and rested her hands on her neck. Sookie watched in horror as etches started cutting into the girls skin. She hissed in pain as blood started to pour out of the cuts that were showing up on her neck, wrists, and ankles – exactly where Eric was being held down. She fell to the ground on her side, trying to sooth the pain that was effecting her. She screamed again.

"Oh my God...Camilla!" Eric watched, wide-eyed as the girl rolled into a fetal position and grasped at her neck. Newlin marched down the steps and stood in front of the two girls.

"My...my...what do we have here?" Camilla glared up at Newlin from the ground, teeth bared in pain. Just then Bill burst into the room.

"SOOKIE!" He ran up the aisle with his vampire speed.

"One more step vampire and one of them dies." Steve pulled out a gun and held it in front of Sookie.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die! Let her go. Now"

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers! Some silver chains for our vampire friend!"

"Sookie, I will be fine!" Camilla groaned from her position on the ground. Sookie looked down at her, she looked worse for wear.

"Newlin!" A gunshot rang and Steve dropped his gun in surprise and pain. He was shot with a paintball gun. If she weren't in so much pain at the moment, Camilla would have burst out laughing. She struggled to get up. As soon as she was on her feet, humans started to surround her. She hardened her face to her pain. "Let her go fuckwad!" The shooter shot Newlin again - this time between his eyes. Steve fell back in pain. Bill used his vampire speed to knock people down and get to Sookie. Camilla glared at the humans in front of her.

"You even dare to touch me, I will not hesitate to kill you." Camilla let her arms hang by her side, the blood dripping down her fingers. The pain was killing her, but she made her way to the altar. Everyone watched in silence. The cuts were agonizing, but she pulled herself to Eric. She grasped the silver chains and looked at the vampire. "This is going to hurt like a hot summer's day, love." She ripped the chains off of Eric's body and fell back in pain, whimpering. Eric roared when she ripped them off and sat up.

Camilla lay on the ground, gasping for breath. The chains crisscrossed over her body, but she was no longer in much pain. They weren't burning her. The cuts on her body started to seal up, but she still didn't get up from the floor. Eric leapt for Newlin and pinned him to the ground.

"Eric don't!" Camilla didn't even have the strength to turn her head in Sookie's direction.

"Kill him! Kill the mother fucker!" Camilla swallowed and tried to reach Eric with her voice.

"Eric...don't...Godric..." Eric's gaze landed on Camilla's body that was still on the ground. She could barely breath. The sounds of other vampires entering the building entered everyone's ears. Camilla groaned – Stan was here. Bill made a grab for Sookie. The Dallas cowboys quickly entered the sanctuary. Camilla didn't bother to listen to Stan's speech. She was sure it was chalk full of stupid – she focused on getting her fingers to move.

"Destroy them. All of them." Camilla heard the rustle of clothes and the surprised cries of the humans. Sookie yelled for help in the ruckus.

"Enough!" Camilla sighed in relief. It was Godric. She let herself drown in the sensations that Godric's voice brought to her. Within moments she felt a presence kneeling beside her. She forced her eyes open.

"Den såra, Godric." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Jag veta, min liv, jag veta." She nodded and she then promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Well! Here's another chapter. Hope it was decent! Oh and reviews are beautiful. **

**Translation:**

**- Nej verkligen: No, really?**

**- Min liv: My life**

**- Min hjärtan: My heart **

**- Min söt: My sweet (but we know that already, don't we?)**

**- Den såra: It hurts**

**- Jag veta: I know.**

**Goodness that's a lot of Swedish for one day! =D I will learn I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here I am. =) School kicked up again and I'm doing fine in calculus now. I'm excited. Haha. I don't really like math, but I feel good about this semester. So with this good feeling, I post another chapter. This one is full of time changes. So keep on your toes! I liked writing this too. Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and please review if you feel like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing =(**

**UPDATE 03/29/10: Same deal here. I changed the Swedish parts so that I don't sound like a retard. =) Nine's on the way! Don't worry about it. **

* * *

"Godric are these your..." The vampire looked at where the girl was pointing – to a chain around his neck. He picked it up and stared at it with a fond smile.

"These were my fangs." She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Your fangs? But you have...what?" Godric laughed and inched closer to the human girl.

"When a creature such as myself does something bad – very, very, very bad – we have to get punished. Some of us get locked up in boxes for years at a time, other times we are killed, but for something more minor we just get our fangs pulled out. They grow back."

"So there are more of you." Camilla looked at her companion and smiled. "What are you called?"

"Vampires. We're called vampires." She reached out and fingered the fangs hanging around his neck.

"Why do you keep them?" Godric inhaled and caught her scent – rain and sun.

"To remind myself of who and what I am." Camilla stared into his eyes.

"Do you think that you are a bad person?" Godric nearly laughed.

"I am hardly a person. I am a monster. I have to feed on the helpless and innocent, I will not die or age, I will watch countless numbers of people lose their lives. There is nothing good in me, Camilla." She stared at him, incredulously. "What? You beg to differ?"

"Yes I do." She looked at him earnestly. "Godric, listen to me. If not for you I would have been left for dead. If Ansgar had not gotten me, I am sure I would have died anyway. I had nothing left to live for – nothing else to prove. My father died, my best friend gone, and I was a slave to a man who wanted me to die. You saved me, Godric. Twice! And you did not even know me. You are not a monster; you can feel! You have emotions while monsters do not. You are good, I promise you. Sure, your circumstances are a little different, but that hardly makes you a monster. There are worse, Godric. Believe me." She grabbed his hand and he leaned in, his breath grazing her lips. He looked into her eyes.

"I will." He brought her hand and rested it against his cold cheek. "You are what I live for, my heart. That is what I promise you."

* * *

"Camilla..." She looked up and her eyes widened. She hurried towards her vampire.

"Godric...what is going on?" Her gaze looked over the man. His shirt was missing and blood ran down his chest from his mouth. He looked in pain.

"They tried to...and they..." She silenced him and led him to the wooden bench. Grabbing a rag and water basin she sat beside him, wiping away all the blood.

"The humans, when I was feeding, they came in. They saw. They tried to kill me." Camilla looked at him as if he were mad.

"That's impossible."

"I am not invincible, min hjärtan. I can die. They were armed with wooden spears."

"So you mean to tell me, you have the strength of at least a thousand men, speed that is too fast for the eye to see, the ability to control a human, and kill within moments, but you will die by a wooden stick." She rung out the cloth and hung it over the basin – there was no salvaging it now, it was stained with blood.

"Yes, that and the sun." Godric grabbed the girl's hand. "The humans, they know. They will search. Their leader knows of my kind. He knows our weaknesses. They will find us and I am not sure if I can protect you. They have the power of the day. Camilla, we must leave. You are not safe here."

Camilla sighed and sent a weary smile to the vampire. "If you say so, then I believe you."

* * *

They were lying in bed, his cold chest against her back. He breathed in the scent of her hair. "Camilla..."

"Yes?" She turned to face him, twisting her fingers in his hair. It grew a little past his ears and fell over his forehead – nearly touching his eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you." She nodded. "There was a war tonight." She picked up an eyebrow, not really sure of what he was getting at. "They've been fighting for days. There was a soldier on the field – he was magnificent." Camilla grinned and Godric snorted at her. "No, Camilla. I am not attracted to men. I was just saying that I want to turn him." The girl gasped, wide-eyed in wonder.

"So he will become one of you." She stated in awe. Turning someone into a vampire was not something she could completely grasp. She didn't understand what it took, how it happened, or why. But what it did do to her was send her into fits of amazement.

"I will have to see. I want to turn him, but I'll only do it if he's willing." Godric looked down at his human companion and chuckled at the look her face held. He leaned down, gently placing his lips on hers.

"How considerate of you." He loved the feel of her breathing against him. An action he had long forgotten and had no need for. It made him aware of her life and fragility. "But something else bothers you. What is it?"

Godric closed his eyes to calm himself. The woman always knew that something else was on the tip of his tongue. She always knew if something else bothered him. "I've seen it done before and the newly turned vampires are challenging. They are hard to control and kill on a whim because they cannot control it." He looked in her eyes seriously. "I know that I cannot protect you completely from a newly turned vampire. I have never turned anyone before. I am dealing with a dangerous decision. Their strength fluctuates; their senses and instincts take over their sensibility. And-"

She put a finger on his lips. "And I should not be here. Is that what you're saying?" Godric gave her a strained look – stuck. She chuckled. "I understand. I can make my life in France. After all, it is not that far from here." She kept her gaze away from Godric – trying to hide the fact that she was not all right with this.

"What bothers you?" He held her chin and forced her to look in his direction.

"To be far from you is something a little hard to imagine." She inhaled nervously.

"I cannot promise you that I will see you soon. I know it takes long to calm a new vampire. I cannot promise that I will be with you in a year or two. I cannot promise you much. But I can promise you this." He brushed her hair behind her ears. He reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain around his neck. He clasped it around her neck. "Never take this off. I promise you that I will see you again. I promise that I will never forget you. I promise that one day we will be together again and I will never leave your side. That is what I can give you."

Camilla gave him a small smile and fingered fangs around her neck. "And in return, I promise _you_ that I will wait – however, I cannot guarantee that I will be patient." Godric pulled the human closer to him. He chuckled and rubbed his nose into her hair.

"How about right now, we promise to make mind-blowing love until the sun comes up."

Godric reached over and blew out the candle.

* * *

His green eyes looked down at his human lover and sighed contentedly. Stroking her hair, he thought about the endless amounts of happiness she had brought him. His heart, that no longer beat, ached at the thought of leaving her for many long years. He knew that by the time his progeny would be ready to meet the most important human to him, she would be old and fragile. He kissed her, rousing her from her sleep. Her eyes blinked open.

"You are my life, my heart, my love, my forever."

"So are you." She whispered back.

"You'll never forget, promise me?" He spun a lock of her black hair around his fingers and pressed it against his lips.

"I promise." She took the pinky finger of his other hand and locked it around hers. The pair looked at their interlocked fingers and laughed at their actions.

"I promise."

* * *

"There is something I need to do, Eric." The blonde vampire looked to his maker, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Godric smiled at his progeny; it had taken fifty long years, but the man was now a fairly calm vampire. He shook his head and told him to stay.

"It's something I want to take care of on my own." Godric walked through the door quickly, knowing that Eric would stay at home. He pulled out a worn letter from his pockets and read over it – even though he had long since memorized it.

_Godric,_

_France. You know where._

_Love always, _

_Camilla._

* * *

Godric stood in front of a palace-like home. He knew it was hers, or at least the home of someone in her family. The double doors loomed in front of him. Godric was unsure; it had been fifty years after all. She would be well over seventy, but he just wanted to see her eyes. He wasn't even sure she was still alive; life expectancy wasn't very high. He pulled the bell.

It opened.

But it wasn't her.

"Bon soir, monsieur." Godric nodded – he smiled nervously. French? He was no good with French.

"Er...mademoiselle – Madame Camilla?" He looked at the blonde servant helplessly, but she giggled in response.

"You mean to ask for Mademoiselle Camilla?" She laughed again when he nodded, his look of relief when she spoke in English. "Oui, she is here." She moved out of Godric's way so he could step in.

"I-uh it is inappropriate in my opinion to enter a woman's abode so late in the evening without being invited in." He stared the girl straight in the eyes and glamoured her. She nodded numbly and invited him in. He stepped in, admiring the home.

"Mademoiselle is feeling ill this evening. She has been in bed all day." Godric followed the girl down several staircases and hallways – the home was so lavish. "But she has allowed any visitors."

Godric's resolve broke a little when she mentioned that Camilla was ill. He knew that he was too late; she was old and fragile. He held in a sigh as the servant motioned to a door. "Merci."

She shook her head; her blonde curls swaying slightly. "It was my pleasure. Mademoiselle rarely receives such gentlemanly visitors. I will take my leave and return home now, monsieur."

Godric watched her hurry down the hall and out of the home. He lingered several moments outside the door, hesitating. He finally took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Manette, I already told you I am fine." Godric stopped mid-step. It was her. He felt a shiver run down his spine when she heard her laugh. "Manette...?" Godric's eyes darted over to the four-poster bed where the curtains were opening. "Oh my..."

Out stepped what Godric thought was impossible.

Camilla.

Standing tall.

Still young.

Godric's eyes widened. "Camilla...?"

"Godric!" The dark haired girl placed a tiny hand over her mouth. "Trés impossible!" He felt his feet moving on their own and suddenly he was standing before her. He felt tears building up – tears of joy – but he held them back. Tears of blood were fairly unattractive in his opinion.

"How? Is this really you? Camilla?" He held onto her upper arms gently as he tried to grasp what was going on.

"I am your life, your heart, your love, your forever." She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "I have not forgotten – I never allowed myself to."

"How...?" Godric was ecstatic his heart literally jumping out of his chest – even if it hadn't beat in years.

"I guess I am just a little different. Just like you." He picked her up and spun her around before placing her on her bed.

"Now where were we when we last left off?" He grinned at her mischievously as he placed himself over her, his fingers already on his shirt buttons.

Godric reached over and blew out the candle.

* * *

"Godric, why me?" He looked down at the woman who had captured his eye so many years ago.

"I don't know." His gaze was far off, contemplating. "I honestly don't know."

"So it's a regular thing for vampires to save helpless girls they've never met?" Godric chuckled and shook his head no. He pointed to his stomach.

"Gut feeling." She looked at him with a smile on her lips. "The night you and your village came to Fritjof's, I was just passing by. You were around thirteen then. You and your friend." She raised an eyebrow in question. "As soon as I saw you I knew that you were the one I wanted." Godric sighed at the thought and Camilla knew he was telling the truth. He was a very careful man; picking and choosing his victims cautiously. Even when wanting to turn someone, he was very cautious. Turning someone…the man from the war fifty years ago!

"The man fifty years ago – did you turn him?" She looked up at him eagerly and he nodded.

"Yes, yes I did." Godric resisted the urge to laugh at his lover's eagerness but held her hand instead.

"May I meet him?"

"Not yet, min liv." She frowned slightly, but it was quickly replaced with a grin. Godric rose his eyebrow, questioning her. "What is it?"

"I will meet him. I know it." Godric pulled her closer and placed his lips on her forhead.

"What makes you think that?" He mumbled. She chuckled against him.

"Gut feeling."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked it. Even just a little. Haha. As you can see, there is some French thrown in there, but I won't translate those. I'm lazy! **

**So much fun. =) I hope you liked it. Just as a forewarning, next chapter's going to be a flashback type of thing too. Till next time, cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO FABULOUS READERS. First and foremost, I want to apologize for the bloody long wait that I made you endure. When I said school would pick up, did it EVER pick up. I also want to apologize at the length of this thing. It's approximately 2415 words. That's it. Here are a couple of reasons.**

**1. Not only did school pick up, but I was constantly unhappy with this chapter. I am still very unhappy with this chapter. I don't like it. I know I say I don't like all my chapters, but this one takes the cake. I honestly, genuinely dislike this chapter. I cut so much out and approached it from the wrong angle so many times. So unhappy.**

**2. I always argued with myself in regards to this chapter's content. I honestly had no idea what I was writing or planning to write. I kept juggling ideas (mostly wrong ones) and changing everything about this chapter. Sigh. You can tell I really don't like it.**

**3. At one point I lost interest in this story because I was so hung up on this chapter.**

**4. I also noticed that the historical value of this fic goes down the drain. I attempt at accuracy, but history is not my forte. So if you nitpick for historical accuracy, you won't get it here. I tend to avoid anything that involves the adding up of dates and eras because I honestly do not know - nor will I ever know - anything that happened so long ago. I reread and I see that nothing adds up - if you want it to, I'm sorry I'll try my best, but you probably won't get it here.**

**Also FYI, this flashback stuff never goes in order. I think the last one did, but throughout this thing, anything that resembles a flashback will not come chronologically after the last. Maybe I should date it? But again, I am not a history major. **

**There's a lot wrong with this chapter (actually the story in general) so please, tell me where I mess up. I'm looking for more constructive stuff here. So I'm not really expecting flames and hate - I'm obviously not a perfect writer. So if you absolutely hate my story, then why have you read this far? I for one do not enjoy reading something I dislike. So if you hate excessively - leave. CONSTRUCTIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CONSTRUCTIVE. **

**So all in all, this chapter sucks the life out of me. I hate, hate, HATE it. The only thing I love about it is the elaboration of Eric and Camilla's relationship. As I was rereading through my blunderous chapters, this story is taking the shape of a Godric/Camilla which it is NOT. It's incredibly slow, I know, but I absolutely HATE fast fics. Unless done tastefully. Ugh, I hate this thing. I'm sorry you have to suffer through this because of me. I'll try harder.**

* * *

Eric was widely known for his ferocious loyalty to his master. Most couldn't even begin to comprehend their relationship – the meaning of his valiant loyalty. Godric was not only his maker; he was everything to the Viking. He gave him life after death – one that would last forever. Eric owed Godric this; Eric owed his maker the forever that lay ahead of them.

Godric was Eric's forever and that was never going to change.

* * *

Camilla stared at herself in the mirror, not quite too sure what to do with herself. She was invited to attend a French monarch's ball and was in the middle of having her stomacher laced. Behind her was Manette, her ever-faithful maid, who was picking and pulling at the strings on the irritating fashion item.

"Pull more, Manette. It will not look good if it appears that the thing will fall loose." She watched the blonde girl nod her head and sucked in a breath as the laces were pulled tighter. "Mon Dieu, I hate this thing." She heard Manette chuckle behind her.

She was soon released from Manette's nitpicking and rushed in front of a mirror and brushed red onto her lips. Moments – she had only moments. Her gaze returned to the mirror and she sighed. Why did she bother? She wouldn't meet anyone there anyway. Godric was far, far away on some kind of vampire business that she'd never understand. She closed her eyes in thought. There was no one to impress, so why was she putting in the effort?

Camilla knew, however, that it was a wish in her heart that for some strange and beautiful reason Godric would be at the ball. She hoped with all she had that her dark haired vampire would be waiting for her. And if for some odd reason her wish were granted, she wanted to be prepared. She wanted to look her best, just for him. She pinched her cheeks, adopting a red tinge, and with that she made her way into the night that waited outside her door.

When Camilla arrived at the Baron's palace, she noted at how early she was. There were only a few people trickling in through the grand double doors. She sighed in an attempt to calm herself and opened the carriage door. She carefully stepped out and thanked the driver before making her way to the oak doors. She hurried down the steps and leaned against one of the large pillars, her eyes sweeping over the dance floor. She let out a quick breath in annoyance and waited. The Baron had not even arrived yet and she was there already.

It took nearly two hours for the ball to finally go full swing and she kept her gaze on the dancing pairs ahead of her. She could hear the Baron laughing off to the left of her and she brought up her glass of wine to her lips. It was both bitter and sweet – a taste she was already taking a liking to. She felt the liquid run down her throat and the familiar burning sensation that spread through her body.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Camilla! I am glad you could grace this ball with your presence." She turned her body to the Baron and curtsied to the blonde haired man. He was a middle aged man around his early thirties and at his arm was his beautiful wife. "Baron Sébastien, it is always an honour. Your events are always incredible – you know I cannot resist attending one!" She smiled charmingly toward the pair. "And Baroness Lisette, you are as radiant as always."

"Hardly, my friend! I see you are lively as ever." The Baroness gave her a smooth smile. "Now pray tell, where is that ever dashing acquaintance of yours?" The woman arched a suggestive brow to the smaller girl and Camilla caught the twinkle in her eyes.

"You mean Godric?" She caught herself quickly. "Oh, I mean, Monsieur Godric. Well, he is out of the country on business." Camilla nearly flushed just thinking about her vampiric counterpart. Baroness Lisette let out a girlish giggle.

"I see. How unfortunate – for him I mean. This makes you fair game for the other dashing young men here." The Baroness threw her another lovely smile. "Hm, it seems Lord Marc and Lady Louise call. We must take our leave. You know how it gets when those two are kept waiting. The whole of France would hear within moments!"

"Now, love." The Baron shook his head at his wife's childish antics, but kept an amused smile all the same. "It's not proper to speak such slander."

"Well, you know it is true Sébastien, you must admit!" She laughed happily with her husband and Camilla laughed softly. The Baroness turned once again to the dark haired woman. "Now, I know Monsieur Godric is not here, but that gives you no reason to just sit and look pretty. Do enjoy the night, won't you?"

With that, the pair turned and made their way to a couple that looked high-strung and slightly irritated. Camilla laughed inwardly, Lisette was right. Right on both accounts actually – Lady Louise was an avid gossiper and she should have fun tonight, even without Godric. She looked into her nearly empty cup and set it down. Looking up, she noticed that several couples had ceased their dancing and were staring at the entrance. She quirked an eyebrow up as more and more couples stopped dancing and many others stopped talking and eating. The only noise left was the music that was still flowing off in the back of the ballroom. She furrowed her brows together as everyone was staring in the same general direction and turned her body to the entrance – curious as to what had everyone enthralled.

"Mon Dieu…" Her eyes widened and she could barely breathe out her exclamation. Her gaze did not leave the man as he started to walk down the stairs. There was only one thing in her mind – who in the world was he?

She took in the features of the man. He was extremely tall, she noticed as she raked her eyes over his body. He had shoulder-length blond hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. He wore a classy black and white ensemble with what seemed to be gold stitches. She took note of how his coat clung to his broad shoulders and clinched softly at his waist. She bit her lip, quickly thinking that this man - whoever he was – certainly outshone the outfit. Shaking her head, she continued her speculation. Camilla took notice of his sharp nose and strong-boned jaw. He was very, very pale, but his skin was perfect – smooth. His lips were set in a slightly arrogant, but all-around attractive smirk and he walked with total conviction. But what caught Camilla was the color of his eyes. They took on a blue shade – at least from where she stood they were blue. An incredibly clear blue – did she ever fancy blue.

Then she was suddenly caught in his gaze.

Camilla tried to break eye contact, but she was completely drawn in. She must have looked like a complete fool. The man continued his stride toward her and the crowd quietly moved aside. Camilla could barely feel herself breathing; she was frozen. The man then stood in front of her, his eyes not leaving hers. Words were not being exchanged but Camilla could practically feel the strain the other guests had just to hear what was going on.

This man was the embodiment of Adonis.

He stepped closer and Camilla tried to remove herself from her stupor. He smelled extremely alluring – like the forests after rain back in her hometown. He reminded her of home. He leaned forward slightly, causing his scent to flood her senses and some of his hair fell out of its restraint. His eyes, she noticed were not only blue, they were a crystal-like blue with specks of green. Never had she encountered anything so lovely. He opened his lips – she saw straight, white teeth – and spoke with a voice that she felt through her entire being. It rumbled through her and left goose bumps running up and down her arms. "Mademoiselle, I am Eric."

Never mind Adonis – he was an entity all his own.

"I-I am Camilla." She coughed lightly, trying to get a grasp of the situation. She watched him smile and he held out a hand to her.

"Care to dance?" The man – Eric – raised an eyebrow and she took his hand. Leading her to the dance floor, the others seemed to get a hold of themselves and returned to their dancing, talking, or eating. She felt his right arm slip easily around her waist and he led her in a slow waltz. Camilla's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly which did not go unnoticed by Eric. "Something troubles you?"

"You are named Eric, yes?" The blond man nodded at the statement.

"Eric Northman."

"So you come from the north?"

"Good assumption." Eric interlaced his fingers with hers. "Why the questions?"

"You are very cold." The man lifted an eyebrow. She said no more, but gave him a warm smile. Looking slightly taken aback, he smiled slowly and continued leading them in their dance.

-x-

Camilla bit her lip as she entered her home in remembrance of what had just happened at the Baron's ball. Looking in a mirror in the hallway, she noticed that her cheeks were glowing with a heated blush. She groaned and slapped a hand down her face. She shouldn't be reacting like this – she had Godric! Just who in the world was that man? That gorgeous, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man –

Hold on, she had Godric.

Godric, Godric, Godric.

What did he look like again?

"AGH!" She growled in frustration and stomped to her room. In a flurry she tore herself out of the dress and threw on a sheer nightgown. She threw water at her face and scrubbed at it harshly with one of her face towels. She looked at herself again in the mirror and noticed that her cheeks were rubbed to an irritated red. "Who are you to cause me such unrest!"

Was she talking to herself? Yes.

She whipped herself around and headed towards her bed. She felt a draft whip past her feet.

"I do believe I told you my name already."

There he stood by her – now open – window. He was perched on a tree, his golden locks flowing attractively in the wind. Camilla shook her head to rouse herself from staring. She could barely find her voice. "Monsieur, it is fairly late."

"Eric, remember? I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely." He crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the tree trunk.

"You are in a tree. You could have checked from the door." Why was she talking so casually to a man she wanted to forget?

"I like to climb trees." Eric grinned boyishly.

"You go to great lengths to simply climb a tree." He gave her a mock bow and Camilla found herself slightly charmed by Eric yet again. She picked up her composure – what was going on with her?

"It is a little uncomfortable out here, may I enter?" She kept her gaze at his alluring eyes, finding no malice.

"Why – why don't you-" She shook her head again- composure! It took all her will power. "Y-You look fairly comfortable there." Eric arched a brow and stared into her eyes.

"It is fairly cold out here." Camilla let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Was it just her or did Eric suddenly become even more attractive? She squeezed her eyes shut trying to rid herself of her irrational thoughts.

"I-I…" She bit her lip not quite knowing what she was doing or who in the world was controlling her vocal chords. She let out an exasperated sigh and succumbed to what was pushing her to speak. "C-Come in."

Eric wasted no time and leapt into the woman's room. He casually looked left and right, playing a man who was merely interested in the room and not the nearly naked woman before him. He took her eyes off of her for just a moment and Camilla's mind – for some unknown reason – clicked into gear.

She blinked several times, but her breath hitched and lodged in her throat. "You are not like me." Eric's head shot up and his gaze locked onto hers. "You are like…"

Eric's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and lengthened his strides to get closer to her. He towered over her and pinned her against the wall with his arms. "Like what?" He watched her gulp and stare back at him. This human was interesting. Her body shook with fear, but she looked back at him with confidence – nearly defiantly. "Tell me, I am like what?"

Camilla licked her suddenly dry lips and opened her mouth – no sound came out. Eric lowered his head even more and her mind spun as his aroma invaded her senses. "You are a vampire." She inhaled sharply. "You are like Godric."

Silence.

She stared wide eyed at him.

"You know Godric?" He was so close, but she could barely hear his whisper. She nodded. Camilla watched as Eric smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His other hand trailed along the top of her nightgown and she shivered at the light touches.

"What are you doing to me?"

Eric leaned closer, his lips near her ear. "I think I'll keep you."

She gasped loudly as he grabbed her head and crashed his lips onto her own in a heated and hungry kiss. But she did not stop him – she did not want to stop him. And even if she begged God on her hands and knees to remove him from her-

Nothing could stop Eric Northman from getting what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, mates. This chapter really killed me. If you guys don't like the story, tell me and I'll take it to the chopping block. I'm sorry you had to tread through that muck.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh golly Miss Molly! That's not really my name, but has it ever been a long time! First of all I'd like to apologize. It's been forever since I last updated. I'm hesitant to even think about it! I'm sorry I took forever. To be quite honest, school is killer so there's one reason. I also took some time to, hm what's the word, re-evaluate(?) this story of mine. You know, I just needed to straighten things out detail-wise. There were some parts that never felt real enough for me and I wanted to change them, but this has been out for a while so I didn't want to send everyone back to the beginning all because of my dislike of certain details. I promise I'll work on, not only the story, but Camilla also. She needs some tweaking and to become, I don't know, less. There's something about her that's too much, at least for me. Maybe I've been reading too many other fics and immersing myself in other areas. Maybe not, who knows!**

**I can't promise anything about regular updates, but I am definitely not giving up on this. I'm here for the long run, folks! I'd at least like to finish what I had in mind. This chapter isn't the longest but it isn't the shortest and considering I lost myself at certain points, it might not flow quite so well. I hope you'll forgive me for taking eons to update and I'll try to post as quickly as possible. But quality is my priority so, hopefully this and future chapters will be up to par and be updated moderately fast. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh yes, thank you to all you lovely readers and reviewers and story alert-ers and favourite-ers? Haha, anyway, thank you to all of you! Thanks for all your continuing support and hopefully I won't upset or disappoint too many of you with whatever else I cook up.**

**PS. About the last part, I'm sorry if it's not fantastic. I've never written anything like...that...but...well hopefully you guys can live through it. I'll try my best to work on writing with those sort of ideas in mind. Err... **

**

* * *

**

Camilla bit her lip to silence herself as vampire after vampire knelt before Godric and gave him their well-wishes. The end of the line was nowhere to be seen and she leant against the wall in boredom.

"It will be over soon." She didn't have to turn her head to know who it was.

"Hardly." She glanced at the blond vampire beside her. "What do you want, Eric?"

"To apologize?" Camilla gave an unladylike snort.

"Unlikely." Eric grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Listen, Camilla. You need to forget what happ-" Camilla's eyes turned hazy before she shook herself out of her stupor and gave the man a menacing glare.

"I can't _believe_ you!" She brushed his hands from her shoulders. "Why would you even think of trying your weird vampire glamour thing on me?"

"You've hardly said anything to me since we got here."

"So you thought you could just _force_ me to talk to you? You're absolutely ridiculous!"

"Then what's wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?" She avoided his gaze.

"I've had this feeling that you don't care for me any longer." She breathed in. "I've been thinking that neither of you think of me when you decide things."

"What in the world are you talking about?" She looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Do you still care for me? Do you still care enough for me to tell me what you're going to do?"

"Camilla you have nothing to worry about." Eric looked down on the woman. "Godric _loves_ you."

"I wasn't even talking about Godric's _love _for me! I was talking about you!" She opened her arms, waiting for his interjection. He said nothing. "Why do you say love with such spite? What's it ever done to you?" The pair stood in silence before Camilla turned around. "I'm going to Godric."

Eric watched as the dark haired woman walked towards his master. "It's because love has taken you away from me."

-x-

"Eric, where's Camilla?" The Viking looked down at the waitress before him and sighed.

"She's with Godric; they are getting themselves reacquainted."

"Reacquainted? What do you mean – oh." Sookie blushed. "Ooooh. I see. Right, reacquainted as in...I get it. Okay." Eric bit back a smirk.

"Is that all? I have something to attend to."

"Right, something to...attend to. I'll talk to you later then." Sookie turned hastily, shaking her head. Walking through the hall, she immediately ran into someone coming out of a room.

"Oh my goodness, Sookie!" The blonde waitress looked up in surprise to find Camilla and Godric in front of her. The darker haired woman bent down to lend Sookie a hand up.

"I was just looking for you, but Eric said you were..." Sookie looked between the two lovers and turned a brighter shade of red. "And anyway, it seems like I found you so it's all good."

Camilla sent Godric a look and the vampire just shrugged his shoulders. "Is there a problem, Sookie?"

"It's nothing really." The blonde waved her hands in the air, nonchalantly. "It's just that everyone here is either a vampire or some freakish human lover – no offence to Camilla 'cause I wasn't including you in that category – and I feel like a total loner."

"Aren't you Mr. Compton's lover, Ms. Stackhouse?" Sookie opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Speaking of Bill, why aren't you with him Sookie? Although you are in Godric's home and are relatively safe, it's still full of vampires and those freakish human lovers you're not quite so fond of."

"He went to get some True Blood from the fridge. But now that you mention it, it has been a while." Camilla stood beside Sookie, linked their arms together, and led her away.

"Let's go find him."

-x-

"What are you finding so interesting?" Camilla nodded as Godric wrapped his arms around her as she continued watching the pair converse.

"Sookie and Bill's relationship is refreshing." Godric chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Godric, do you know why Lorena is here?"

"I do believe that vampires do not have boundary restrictions unless punished." Camilla turned around in his arms.

"You know what I mean, Godric. Why is she here when Bill and Eric are both conveniently here?" Godric looked into her eyes and answered with complete honesty.

"I do not know." He brushed back several strands of her hair. "I honestly do not know."

"Here is the one who betrayed us." Camilla left Godric's embrace to stand behind him as Isabel kicked Hugo into a kneeling position in front of the sheriff.

"Hugo," Godric stated calmly, "he is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?" Isabel stayed silent for a moment.

"I-I...I thought I did..."

"It appears you love him still."

"I do." Isabel let her sadness show. "I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff; do with him as you please."

Godric stayed silent, pondering, and Camilla took his hand. "You are free to go." Camilla nearly smiled as the bruised human before them looked at them in surprise. She could feel everyone's surprise, especially Isabel's, and felt Stan's anger at Godric's decision. "The human is free to go, and do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." He looked pointedly at Stan.

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict." He turned to Eric. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Thank you, sheriff." And with that, everyone returned to what they were previously doing.

"That was nice of you, Godric." Camilla smiled as she sat by his feet.

"I only did what was right." She looked up at him with a smile. "And you sitting on the floor is another thing we need to fix. Come here you!" The dark haired woman squeaked as her lover lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He put tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her closer to him. "I love you."

"The human has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border." Camilla frowned as Eric approached the pair. Trust Eric to come in and ruin a moment.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" Camilla froze as Eric brought up the question that was plaguing her mind.

"They didn't treat me badly. You would be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's be honest, we _are_ frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only become more brutal, more predatory." Camilla stood up out of Godric's lap – she didn't like where the conversation was going. She backed up out of the room and into the main living room with a hand on her heart.

She could feel the turmoil in Godric. She could feel his indecision, his empathy towards humans. But what frightened her most of all was the feeling of resignation within her lover. She could feel it bubbling beneath the surface of all his inner turmoil. Her legs hit the sofa and she fell back onto it. Her eyes widened as the longer Godric and Eric talked, Godric's indecisiveness slowly ebbed away into something more stable. It was stability that she was frightened of and she could hardly breathe – a resignation towards his end.

The door opened to her right and in came Lorena in a bright, red dress. Her eyes scanned the area and found Camilla on the couch in her weakened state. Camilla glowered at the vampire as she strode up to her.

"Honey, you don't look too good." Lorena smirked down at the human.

"Don't come near me." Camilla was seething, but Godric's emotions were overwhelming her. Lorena leaned over and held her face in her hand.

"I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want, darlin', and you can't do nothing to stop me." Lorena shoved Camilla to the side and headed towards Sookie.

"Ugh, that pretentious twat." Camilla stumbled onto her feet and slowly made her way towards the pair. Bill soon joined them and the conversation quickly became heated. Camilla shook her head and willed Godric's emotions away, but her sight was still blurred. She heard Sookie's angry words and the sound of a body being pushed onto a table. Then she heard Godric. Her head shot up and all she could see was him. Everything else was blurred save for Godric. Her stomach churned as he held Lorena's red blur and talked to her. He turned to who she thought was Bill and ordered him to escort Lorena out of the nest. The pair brushed past Camilla and she nearly threw up. She couldn't handle the thoughts that were circling in her mind.

The nest quickly returned to its former buzz and Camilla took a few breaths. Her vision soon cleared and her breathing went back to normal, but she couldn't shake the sadness in her heart. She looked around and found Godric on the other side of the room, talking to Isabel. She found Sookie's brother chatting up an Asian woman. Her eyebrows furrowed as a man entered the room and pushed Jason away. She stepped closer towards the man and instinctively grabbed a fairly young vampire's arm and pulled him and his friend behind her.

"Excuse me, everyone." The room became silent. "If I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all," he unzipped his jacket and revealed the explosives and chains wrapped around his body. Camilla's eyes widened. "From Reverend Steve Newlin."

"Oh sweet Lord Jesus," Camilla closed her eyes as the man pressed the trigger.

-x-

"Camilla!" Godric searched frantically for her amid the chaos of mangled bodies and debris. "Camilla!"

"Over here..." He spun in a circle and spotted bloody arm weakly waving in the air.

Growling in frustration, the vampire leapt over what seemed to be furniture to where Camilla was waving from. A portion of the roof had caved in, trapping her beneath it, and all he could see was her arm. He lifted away the wooden beams that held her down and found his lover's body covering a young, male vampire. The vampire seemed only stunned as he stared at his sheriff. "Come along then, help me lift her."

The vampire quickly sat up and helped Godric lift Camilla up, bringing her to a less affected area in the living room. They lay her on what was left of a couch and Godric inspected the damage. She had a deep, jagged cut across her abdomen and was also bleeding in several other areas. "That's going to leave a mark..." Camilla chuckled and wiped the blood that was seeping from her mouth.

"I do not see what is so funny." Godric knelt by her and she struggled to sit up. "Don't get up."

"I'll be fine." She groaned as she sat herself upright. "I just...I just need a shower."

"You will need more than just a shower." His hand hovered over the cut on her stomach. "You will need my help too."

"I know." Godric helped her stand up and they made their way to his room. "Where's Eric?" She looked around and spotted Sookie and Bill by the Viking. The blonde was, unsurprisingly, seething at the taller vampire.

"I'll never do anything for you again!" Sookie latched onto Bill and glared at Eric. Godric and Camilla paused as she stumbled by the trio. She looked up at the 6 foot vampire.

"What'd you do?" She didn't attempt to hide the anger and disappointment in her voice. Eric immediately lost his smirk.

"What happened to you?" Eric took a step closer to his maker and Camilla. She held a hand up to stop his approach.

"I don't need this." She coughed up more blood. She heard Isabel call for everyone's attention behind her.

"Everyone, please!"

"Hey, listen up!"

"They may come back." Godric spoke up as he steadied Camilla with his arms. "Go to the Hotel Camilla. They've been alerted; security's in place."

"I don't think I can walk there Godric." The girl looked at her lover, pain evident in her gaze.

"Then we'll fly." Godric smiled down at her as the other vampires made their way out of what used to be Godric's home.

"I bloody hate flying..."

-x-

Her head was pounding and her heartbeat was racing. As soon as they had arrived, Godric made her drink his blood and the cut on her abdomen had soon nearly ceased to exist. All that was left of it was an extremely faint scar stretching diagonally from her right hip and upwards to the end of her ribcage.

"I need a shower." Camilla had said as soon as her head had quit pounding on its internal drum kit. She looked up at Godric with a grin.

"I think I can arrange that." The dark haired vampire took her hand and gently lifted her from the bed. Placing his arm around her waist, he led her to the hotel's bathroom. Without waiting for him to leave, Camilla started removing what was left of her shirt from her torso. She moved onto unbuttoning her slacks when she turned to face Godric who was simply leaning on the doorframe.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" She continued pulling down her slacks without removing her gaze from the vampire.

"The question is what can _I _do for _you_?" Godric smirked as he stepped in the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Then what are you just standing there for?" Without even blinking, Camilla found herself pressed against the shower wall. Godric looked into her eyes, a mischievous glint reflecting in the dim shower lights. "Hm, spacious and seating? I wonder what someone would do with all these…amenities."

Godric turned the water on for the showerhead above them, effectively soaking her in her underwear and his fully clothed self. Cupping her between the legs he replied as she moaned, "Why don't we find out then?"

He took off his clothes and threw them into a corner of the shower with a wet slap as she shimmied out of her knickers and bra. He immediately pressed her back onto the wall and inserted a finger into her. He balanced himself by placing his knee on the marble-like shower seats and added another finger. Godric moved his fingers back and forth, mimicking the movement of scissors, as he swirled his tongue in and out of her mouth. Allowing her to breath, he took his thumb and circled it around her clit.

"O-Oh, god!" She threw her head back breathless.

"Almost, Camilla." He abruptly removed his fingers from her. "But not quite." He quickly shoved his whole length into her before drawing himself completely out then thrusting back in.

"Godric!" She nearly screamed in pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Now you've got it." He hooked his arm under her knee as he pushed in faster and harder.

"Ah!" Godric smirked as she pressed her lips against his. He held her hips and brought her down on him harder. "Ah! God!"

"Hm, that's not right." He looked down on his chest which was healing the scratches she trailed seconds earlier. "Seems like I've got to teach you again."

Unhooking his arm from her raised knee, he took that hand and placed it between them. With a smirk he slowly circled her clit with his thumb. She gasped, wide-eyed, as he played with her. "Godric! Oh Godric!"

"Mmhmm." He had already preoccupied himself with sucking on her nipple, but he looked up at her as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I think I-"She gasped again. "I think I'm going to-" Godric quickly removed his lips from her breast.

"Look at me, Camilla." She tried to open her eyes, but shut them again as a tremor of pleasure racked through her body. "Come now. I want you to look at me when you come. I want you to scream my name." He pushed even faster as she stared into his eyes. "Yes, that's it."

"Godric!" He moved faster. "Oh Godric!" He felt her tightening around him and he groaned. Finally, she screamed his name as she came and he came seconds after as he felt her milking him. The water was still running as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I'm not done with you yet, Camilla." He lightly touched her sensitive clit and she squirmed beneath him. "We're nowhere near done." She quickly grasped his wrist as she moved to kneel on the floor.

"Good." Camilla pushed her hair away from her forehead. "'Cause I need to get you back for all of that." She gave him a devious smirk, darting her tongue out to lick him, coaxing his erection back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all!

FirstxLove here. I know this will probably annoy the hell out of you (especially since I know there are a lot of story alerts out there and some have been waiting forever), but I just wanted to give a heads up. I haven't left this in the dust, promise. I've just been having a tough time with school. Anyway, it's been a while, I know (like May, right?), and I really shouldn't have left this hanging for so long. But I've just finished my fall semester and I finally have time to sink my teeth back into this so expect an update soon! I'm just tweaking the last few bits of the upcoming chapter. Again, I apologize for taking so damn long, but it's coming. And just as a note for new and/or old readers that haven't clued in quite yet, this'll keep up with season 1, but I'm throwing it off of a different cliff after then. I know, not a good time for those of you who have liked seasons 2 and 3, but I don't want to follow that so closely. It'll be a different spin on things, if you will. Some things might rise up, but like I said, this is going to be a whole other can of worms. Oh yeah, not following the books either, considering the TV show is a different story and I'm following that one closer. Anyway, see you all soon and thanks for keeping up with me despite my ridiculously slow and inconsistent updates!


End file.
